<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dead presidents society by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401509">The dead presidents society</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead president's Society, is a place secluded from Gensokyo. Protected by a barrier and right passed it is a mansion painted white. Inside the halls were the former presidents who died and came back to here. All placed in one roof, all with different opinions and lifestyles. One of them even won twice. </p><p>Which leads to some tension, humor and the growth of relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. President number 45th has joined the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt uncomfortable, like I lying on top of some rocks, or some dirty ground. I don't know what happened to my bed, but it most certainly didn't feel like this. </p><p>Slowly I woke up, I could see trees above me, but I'm suppose to be in my room.</p><p>What am I doing in a forest.</p><p>Better than that, how did I even get here!</p><p>"Alright kids, not funny-!"</p><p>I covered my mouth instantly. This isn't my voice, I don't sound like this! I couldn't.</p><p>No, maybe my throat is sore.</p><p>Wait that can't be it either!</p><p>I slowly got myself up and looked around the area I was in, and them at myself. This surely didn't feel like myself!</p><p>My hair isn't this long! </p><p>I saw a nearby pond and I ran over to see my reflection, I expected to see myself but I was greated by something else.</p><p>It was reflection of a woman, someone I was most definitely wasn't.</p><p>"What the hell!!!?" I screamed "What kind of madness is this!!?"</p><p>"Hey you!"</p><p>I froze and turned behind me, a woman wearing hunter gear was pointing at me with a wooden club. She wore a pair of glasses and had a very familiar accent.</p><p>Like a New York accent.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes you!" She shouted"Unless you wanna end up food I suggest you come with me?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon!?"</p><p>"There's not time to explain, just follow me!"</p><p>I really didn't have a choice now do I, especially in this predicament.</p><p>I followed her through the Forest until we were near a big rock, she took out what it seems to be a red white and blue bow and held it close to it. Causing the rock to split open.</p><p>She signalled me to follow her inside. I hesitantly followed her inside. As we finally passed through a blanket of white light I was suddenly greeted by the sun in my face. I covered my head to get a better look at what to was seeing, it was mansion painted white, looking overly familiar to me.</p><p>"Is this the..."</p><p>"Yes, this is the white House" She replied</p><p>"But...what is this doing in here!?"</p><p>The woman opened the door letting me inside, taking me to a door where I could hear arguing happening inside. </p><p>"Good grief, what did that fucker do this time" the woman groaned</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She opened the door and want I saw a bunch of ladies arguing at a table. </p><p>"I already told you, I don't want those devil eyes in my room!" Said a woman wearing a white wig shouted</p><p>"For the last time, those are cameras!" Said a woman in a wheelchair "They're for security!"</p><p>"Well I don't want to be seen doing my business"</p><p>"No one wants to see you do that!" Said someone wearing a military uniform</p><p>"I don't care!"</p><p>"Everyone, can we please calm down?" Said one who was taller than than the others</p><p>"Yes, the more we argue the harder it will be to resolve it" said one who had darker skin</p><p>But I could've sworn she looked familiar.</p><p>In fact, some of those ladies look familiar.</p><p>"Who the fuck asked you!?" Said one with a white pony tail</p><p>"I don't have time for your prejudice right now, so please shut up"</p><p>"Whatever you monkey"</p><p>"Hey that was rude!" said a woman who looked younger than the others "Watch your words, this mansion will jot tolerate racist behavior"</p><p>"Says that person who got shot in the head" she sneered</p><p>Everyone gasped</p><p>"Okay that's just too far"said one woman who was sitting next to her</p><p>" and what are you gonna do about it loser"</p><p>"Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that!" Said a woman who looked older than her</p><p>"Try me!"</p><p>"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!" The woman next to me shouted</p><p>instantly everyone quiet down and stared at us.</p><p>"Anyone else talks smack to either one is getting a bullet to the head you understand me!?"</p><p>"....yeah" they groaned</p><p>"Finally it's over" the tall lady sighed</p><p>"Now everyone, I found the 45th!"</p><p>"You mean her?" Said a lady with a cowboy hat</p><p>"Ahuh"</p><p>"Hey, I know you!" Said the only black lady in the room</p><p>"You do...?" I said nervously</p><p>"I know it might seem weird now, but we met before remember, I was the president before you?"</p><p>I didn't get it at first, until I finally connected the dots. There was only one black person in this room. Some were wearing powered wigs. And the obvious one was taller and wearing a top hat.</p><p>"Obama?"</p><p>"Hello again" she smiled</p><p>"Wait, so you guys are..."</p><p>"Yes, we were former presidents" The one in the wheelchair said "and you are the 45th one"</p><p>"Oh..." I realized "And you must be Roosevelt!"</p><p>"Yes indeed"</p><p>"Forgive us for our arguing, it's never always like this" Washington sighed</p><p>"it's alright...it's actually quite and honor to see you in person"I chuckled" Now can you please tell me what's going on and why I'm here?"</p><p>"Oh...you're dead"</p><p>My heart suddenly sunk.</p><p>"What!?!?" I shrieked</p><p>"You think you just came here for no reason?"</p><p>"No...I guess I must of died in my sleep"</p><p>"At least you weren't shot" Kennedy groaned"I'd rather die that way more than anything "</p><p>"But the point is that you are now part of the group" Lincoln smiled"  welcome to the Red presidents society...Uh...who are you?"</p><p>"Trump, Donald trump" I said"But I think I'll need to change that name, since I'm like this now"</p><p>"Don't worry, we all felt the same way" She sighed"But you'll get use to it"</p><p>"Welcome to to the club number 45th" Jackson smirked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tea and Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*note* everyone addresses each other by their last name with the exception of FDR. Theodore is known as Teddy ( though in here and in real life hated that nickname). HW Bush would be addressed as Senior. Andrew Johnson will be addressed as Andy.  AND I know that some of these presidents are not exactly good, but hey it happens in this country.</p><p>By the way, the book will be placed in many POV's, not in order and they're sometimes in random.</p><p>Relationships will be mainly friendships, but some characters will have romantic relationships or sometimes to the nsfw degree. Some characters personalities will be altered for the sake of the story. Like Trump being less of a jack sass, and Washington being attracted to both sexes. Lincoln will be more shy while Jackson will come off as a very big jerk. Carter will also like to plants peanuts in her room. Nixon will become more creepy. Teddy will be very harsh as  the one who stops arguments with threats to kill them.</p><p>I have no intention of disrespecting the main inspirations of this fic. Just something I wanted to add for my own benefit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ships that will be in the book for now...</p><p>1. Washington and Lincoln<br/>2. Obama and ???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dead presidents Society. Yes, this a reference to a book that was made hundred years later. </p><p>But that isn't the point.</p><p>I am the founder of this place. Washington as others address me, I just didn't wanna change my name. But for the most part, every president after me came into this place. Some I knew, others I didn't. many I appreciate and some of hate.</p><p>Trump is someone I don't like. I find her arrogant and Ignorant. I am surprised that someone like her even managed to get elected. That foolish Batroon!</p><p>Obama is an odd case, I was confused on how she managed to get elected, until I realized that many African Americans were free from slavery under Lincoln, and given equal rights under Johnson and many others. I guess they were just a much able to do things as any other human being.</p><p>That was probably why I always had some disagreement with Jefferson. </p><p>Overall I don't really control the mansion, we all make our rules together. Which are the following.</p><ol>
<li>No Racial, Homophobic, Sexist Slurs</li>
<li>No obstruction of the rules</li>
<li>Everyone has to get along unless under certain circumstances (Like debates)</li>
</ol><p>Or what Kennedy states it, no one tries to talk crap to each other.</p><p>I thought about this as I lied in bed looking at my ceiling with no reason or thought. The normal things I do besides trying to head outside for some fresh air.</p><p>Suddenly I heard my door slammed open. It was Roosevelt.</p><p>"Washington, did you nail down the cameras again!?"</p><p>"I don't want those things in my room" I huffed"Unless you just give up I will be keeping nailing them down, now off with you "</p><p>For someone with Polio she has a lot of determination.</p><p>"Fine, but if some Yokai tries to kill you, it's not my fault"</p><p>With that she rolled away, closing the door once again.</p><p>I think this happened 100 times already.</p><p>20 minutes later I hear knocking on my door.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>My door opened and came Lincoln with a cup of tea in her hand.</p><p>"I made this for you, I know how much you love tea"</p><p>"Thank you" I said and took the cup</p><p>"To be honest it's kind of ironic since you and the rest of your comrade decided to throw hundreds of tea boxed into the ocean"</p><p>"That wasn't because of tea, the tea was fine" I said and took a sip"It was those taxes"</p><p>"I know, I read the books"</p><p>"Books you say, I like them too" I smiled</p><p>Lincoln was always the shy and soft type, it's a gift that she was able to cope with the stress of the civil war. She was probably one of the only people I can tolerate.</p><p>"You know, we can read together if you like" she said"It can't be today but maybe tomorrow? "</p><p>"I would gladly like that"</p><p>"Well, I must be going, I need to make lunch for everyone since it's mine turn today"</p><p>As she was about to leave I yelled for her attention.</p><p>"Before you leave, can I give you something"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Come here"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Slowly she went over to me and sat near my bed, and leaned over to and gently kissed her lips before handing her a rose from my flower pot. </p><p>"For you " I said sweetly</p><p>"Oh" she blushed"Thank you"</p><p>"My pleasure, now you can go to the kitchen"</p><p>With that said in done she left my room, but unaware to me Jefferson was watching the whole time.</p><p>"You are sick" she grunted</p><p>"I'm not sick" I snapped "I know you have a problem with it but it has been proven that it's normal, so how you keep your opinions to yourself thank you"</p><p>"No, I just mean that you nailed down the cameras" she exclaimed "I know you hate those things but at least take them down"</p><p>"I don't know how to do that"</p><p>"Just unscrew them" she shrugged "And by the wah, I don't care about you and Lincoln are doing, just keep if to yourself"</p><p>She rises her arms up in disbelief and closed the door.</p><p>As for me I lied back down, looking more like a Batroon than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 46 next to 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Third person POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You gotta be kidding!!!?"</p><p>"Trump, what are whining about now?" Kennedy groaned</p><p>"That!" She screamed</p><p>She pointed at a door that was next to hers, Number 46 is what it said. Normally when a door appears it means that a president has passed on and is in Gensokyo, however the thing was that the 46 door was there even before Trump even came here.</p><p>"Oh, that door" she realised</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Okay, so what?"</p><p>"Biden's in there, that bastard made me loose the election"</p><p>"Yeah like no other president has ever served just one term, for example?"</p><p>"Oh...you" she chuckled sheepishly "But that was because you got shot, he won on a landslide!"</p><p>"He did?" She gasped"  oh I thought elections don't do that anymore"</p><p>"That's not the point, he cheated"</p><p>"Cheated?"</p><p>"Yes, those votes were a fraud!"</p><p>"What are you talking about he won fair and square" Obama said</p><p>"You're just saying that because you two are buddies"</p><p>"It has nothing to do with that" she exclaimed</p><p>"Whatever, but I'm telling you, he cheated, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"</p><p>"Or maybe its because everyone got sick and tired of your crap that they decided to vote him huh?" Bush smirked</p><p>In the end she banged on the door, waiting for an answer.</p><p>but no one answered.</p><p>"What the?" Trump said confusingly </p><p>"That's odd, she said that she wasn't going to the netherworld until tomorrow" Obama said with confusion</p><p>"Netherworld, what's that?"</p><p>"A place for the dead" Bush added</p><p>Her suddenly turned blue.</p><p>"The dead!?" She shrieked </p><p>"Yeah, she wanted to see her son, he sometimes comes here for lunch" she smiled</p><p>"Wait, so if the netherworld is for the dead then that means that she is a..."</p><p>"Good morning everyone!"</p><p>Trump turned around and saw a ghostly figure smiling at them. She shrieked and hide behind bush who just pushed her to the ground.</p><p>"Good morning" Obama said"Forgive her, she's scared of ghosts "</p><p>Biden was the 46th president of the United States, vice president to Obama and the one who beated Trump in 2020. Though Trump says that she cheated, she actually won fair and square, not to mention the votes were different due the pandemic at the time. She was known to be a very sweet person and probably the best thing to happen in that horrible year. </p><p>Even to her death, Trump still was salty about the victory.</p><p>"Will it be better if I do this"</p><p>Biden changed her appearance to be more human and visible. She pretty much still looked like what she did when she was in her 70's but with a more youthful look. </p><p>"Okay, that's a little better" she sighed</p><p>"You must be Trump I presume" she smiled "I know you died after I did so I wanted to be sure"</p><p>"Yes, it's me"</p><p>"By the way, welcome to the society, sorry if I couldn't meet you when you first came here, I was taking my nap"</p><p>"Of course you old-ow!!"</p><p>"Be nice!" Obama snapped</p><p>"Fine" she groaned"Nice to see you too, and by the way, I thought this place filled with just humans"</p><p>"Who give you that ideas" Bush wondered</p><p>"Because we're terrified of Yokai"</p><p>"Well, some of us are human, but some of us are not, for example, Clintons a rabbit, Obama's a Tanuki, Biden's a ghost, and Nixon's a hermit</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Idiot" she groaned"I'll explain later, now will you excuse me, my mom wants me outside for some gardening with Carter, that peanut patch isn't gonna grow itself "</p><p>She walked away, seemingly heading out the door.</p><p>"Now don't tell me you're still salty about your defeat" Biden said with worry"You understand that not everyone wins right? "</p><p>"I do, I just don't like cheaters"</p><p>Grumbling she went back I to her room and slammed the door so hard that some of the paintings fell.</p><p>"...How did she ever became president?" She asked</p><p>"I don't know" Obama sighed"...Maybe it's because of her charisma"</p><p>"Charisma doesn't equal to idiocy I presume"</p><p>"Not in the slightest"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new resident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>third person POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dead Presidents society has a leader. Every four years there was always one. Many of the former presidents were able to take charge during those periods. However it was only if the others voted for that person.</p><p>Despite the political differences many just decide to vote on who was better instead of just which party they are in.</p><p>Biden was currently the one in charge,and was on her second year.</p><p>Anyway, in the kitchen Trump was wandering around looking for potential friends.</p><p>Which was hard on it's own.</p><p>Because nearly everyone hated her.</p><p>Washington sure does.</p><p>She calls her a disgrace.</p><p>Jackson finds her annoying.</p><p>The bushes just laugh at her.</p><p>And Biden just calls her a clown.</p><p>Only Obama seems to not hold any grudges or any sign of hatred.</p><p>But it was obvious that she doesn't really like her either.</p><p>As she just let out a sigh in defeat she notices Carter making lunch for everyone.</p><p>"Hey Carter!"she shouts</p><p>" Huh?"</p><p>"Mind if I help you with lunch"</p><p>"Do you know how to cook?"</p><p>"...I can try"</p><p>"Okay...but for your safety you can just help me with the sandwiches" she said before squinting her eyes"If you even know how to make a sandwich"</p><p>"Oh come on!" She whined "so know how to make a sandwich"</p><p>"Let just make this clear Trump, I don't like you, I find you annoying"</p><p>"Yeah what else is new"</p><p>"Just letting you know"</p><p>"So much for trying to make some friends" she groaned in her head</p><p>Meanwhile outside of the Barrier, Lincoln and Grant were in the forest collecting fruits for lunch.</p><p>"Be careful, this place is riddled with Yokai, who knows how hostile they can be" Grant said</p><p>"Don't you think I know that, this isn't my first time here you know"Lincoln crossed her arms</p><p>" yeah, 2 months ago"</p><p>"So what, I still came here" she said"and I can easily defend myself, and even though you're not my general anymore does not mean I want your....</p><p>"What the hell!?" She screamed</p><p>"Huh, what is it!?"</p><p>"Dear God! " she exclaimed</p><p>Right in front if them was a woman lying on the ground, she had a book in her hand and wore a brown dress, and pair of glasses for her eyes. She was black and seemingly sleeping near the river that they commonly fishing at.</p><p>"is she dead?"Lincoln wondered</p><p>" No, but she looks like a mess"</p><p>"What should we do?"</p><p>"Do what any sane person would do, help!"</p><p>Together they went over to her and slowly tried to wake her up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes in response, but to only scream in terror soon after.</p><p>"Hey, calm down!" Grant screamed"Were not here to hurt you!"</p><p>"Trust us we don't want to do anything wrong" Lincoln assured her</p><p>"...you're not gonna hurt me?"she responded</p><p>They shook their head.</p><p>" Oh, sorry about that, I just never seen anyone else lately, so you took me by surprise "</p><p>"...hey...do I know you?"</p><p>"I've never seen a women like you before"</p><p>"No I did know you from somewhere, let me think, it's a was a long time ago... Hmmmm...ah biscuits, who were you"</p><p>The woman looked confused and turned to Grant, who just shrugged in response. She slowly took out her book and opened up. Inside were signatures inside. And as Lincoln looked at the pages, she suddenly realized one of them.</p><p>Her signature.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"That signature, where did you get that from?"</p><p>"Oh my, you wouldn't understand, this name I got is from ain't from this place"</p><p>"Please ma'am, I think I have a good idea what you mean"</p><p>She fixed her head wrap and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Alright then, you see, what re I came from there was a civil war which caused a country to be split up into two, after the war I was rewarded for my contribution by meeting the president at the time, Abraham Lincoln" she smiled and pointed her finger at the name" and this is his signature"</p><p>"What a minute, I know you now!" Lincoln gasped"Your Sojourner Truth aren't you!?"</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>"It's me, Lincoln!"</p><p>"Impossible, he was a man"</p><p>She had a point, so Lincoln took out her handkerchief and a pen and wrote her signature on it. She handed it to her and she looked at them closely.</p><p>They were perfect match.</p><p>"It is you!" She gasped "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember you, you were at the party" Grant smiled "Remember, I was one of his Generals"</p><p>"I can see it now" Truth said warmly"My my, who would've know that you tow would end up like me"</p><p>"It took a while for us to get use to" Lincoln chuckled</p><p>"Say, how about you come with us" Grant said"It's dangerous to be out here, especially with Yokai lingering around"</p><p>"Yokai?"</p><p>"Let's just say not everyone in Gensokyo is nice" she sighed</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p>"I'm telling you, Nixon is spying on me!" Washington screamed</p><p>"Maybe you should probably stop drinking that whiskey" Jefferson sighed"It's rotting your brain and turning you nuts like your possessed by the devil"</p><p>"But how would she know about me and Lincoln already!"</p><p>"She can see the distant future remember, it's not like she could help it even if she wanted to or not, now shut up and rest!"</p><p>"Why would people even make those demonic things in the first place!" She groaned</p><p>"Everyone!"</p><p>All of The residents froze as Lincoln, Grant and Truth went inside of the mansion. </p><p>"I would like for you to meet someone I know" Lincoln smiled"This is truth everyone, and she's going to be our new resident "</p><p>"That's nice and all Lincoln, but where would she sleep?" Biden wondered</p><p>"I think I know where..."</p><p>Everyone turned to Adams, who pointed at a door that was next to Lincoln's. It had her name on it.</p><p>"okay that's just creepy as hell" Jackson shuddered</p><p>"Well that solves that problem" Kennedy giggled</p><p>"Welcome to the dead president's society Truth" Obama smiled</p><p>"Thank you so much" she smiled "By the way, may you please write your name on this book?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>She took out and pen and allowed Obama to write her name on a new blank page.</p><p>"Great, now you'll have good luck"</p><p>"Can I go next?" Grant asked</p><p>"Me too!" Biden added</p><p>"What about me!?" Taylor screamed</p><p>Soon enough everyone crowed her, much of everyone's shock. Truth didn't seem to mind. </p><p>Well, at least almost everyone.</p><p>Jackson, Andy and Trump didn't seem to want to write their names.</p><p>"Great another black person, if one wasn't bad enough" Jackson groaned</p><p>"Tell me about it" Andy sighed</p><p>"Yeah, she's probably gonna to do some bad stuff to this place, I thought this place was only for presidents only?"</p><p>"Well the white house was called the people's house" Jackson shrugged</p><p>"Well she isn't a person, at least not to me" Andy sneered</p><p>"Come on, let's get away from this Fiasco" Trump added</p><p>They agreed and were about to leaven when Obama noticed them and ran in front of them.</p><p>"Aren't you going to greet our new resident?" she said sternly</p><p>"Well..." Jackson said</p><p>"I swear if it has something to do with your racist opinion, all three of you should probably leave!"</p><p>"Like you can do anything you're not the president" she spat"Now how about you fuck off you raccoon dog!"</p><p>"You're not even human, so I don't see the reason for us to respect you"</p><p>"Yeah!" Trump agreed</p><p>"You're an Oni, you have a horn on your head!" Obama screamed</p><p>"At least I'm not an animal"</p><p>They all laughed. Meanwhile Nixon looked at them and let out a sigh.</p><p>"I know that face, don't tell me it's gonna happen again" Clinton whined</p><p>"What now?" Washington groaned</p><p>"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Truth wondered</p><p>"You know the n word right?" Biden asked</p><p>"I believe I was called that at least 600 times"</p><p>"Then you know what is going to come down"</p><p>"Not really, please explain"</p><p>"Jackson calls Obama an animal, Andy agrees with her, this time trump is being dumb and joining those idiots"Nixon responded" And Jackson is going to say the n word in three, two, one..."</p><p>"I hope you two die you worthless, brainless <strong>*Bleep*</strong>"</p><p>Everyone gasped in horror.</p><p>"Jackson, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Jefferson screamed</p><p>"Great now you done it you idiots" Biden groaned</p><p>"You just have to make her mad!" Kennedy shouted"Don't go crying when you get  your ass kicked!"</p><p>"Everyone leave the mansion, quickly!" Senior shouted</p><p>Truth had no idea why they were all so scared, but fearing the worse she followed everyone out. Leaving the three with Obama. Who just stood silent the whole time.</p><p>"Um...why is she so quiet?" Trump wondered</p><p>The others didn't respond, they were frozen with fear.</p><p>But what kind of fear exactly?</p><p>Obama turned back to her true Tanuki self, and took out a leaf from her pocket. She raised it up and suddenly green handled knives appeared all around them.</p><p>So this is what she meant by spell cards.</p><p>"Punishment for the wicked, Iron maiden" Obama said coldly</p><p>"...Oh shit..."</p><p>*************************************</p><p>Outside of the mansion all they could hear was screaming and Obama's fit of rage. Washington just let out a groan, Cleavland used her second clone to get a better look if the situation, Teddy looked like she wanted to barge in and stop the fight, but McKinley just blocked her way. Biden didn't seem surprised. But for Truth, she was horrified.</p><p>"Oh god, what is she gonna do to them!?"She shrieked</p><p>" don't worry ms, Obama is not gonna kill them "Grant assured her</p><p>"...we can come in now" Nixon said</p><p>"You heard her, let's get inside" Reagan said</p><p>Soon everyone went inside to see what happened, but just as most expected. The three were beaten down and bruised. While Obama was just standing there, looking red in the face.</p><p>"Alright, get these three idiots into medical" Washington sighed</p><p>Jackson, Andy and Trump were taken by Cleveland to the medical room, while Biden took Obama somewhere to cool down.</p><p>"Well...at least you don't have to deal with them today" Lincoln said sheepishly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. With power come consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nixon was the 37th president of the United States. The one responsible to the end of the Vietnam war, and the original person for the medical plan which would soon be called Obama care many years later.</p><p>But she was also infamous for the Watergate Scandal. Which she told a few of her administration to go sneak into the building for dirt or information since it was owned by democrats.</p><p>Which violated the privacy of the party.</p><p>Which she got impeached for.</p><p>And later resigned.</p><p>Yeah...Not very good.</p><p>But much to everyone's stigma, she was not exactly that bad. Of course she broke the law, but in the end it was all a bust. And now that she's no longer President and dead in that world. She pretty much doesn't show any reason to do anything bad. </p><p>She was pretty much a hermit, and would commonly stay in her room most of the time. She was the most introverted person in the society. And could see the distant future.</p><p>But by only to a few minutes, or a day at best, and they were very much vague. Sometimes she couldn't predict anything.</p><p>She liked it that way.</p><p>She could stay out of trouble, and it won't take over her life.<br/>Plus not everything is set in stone so she could avoid the situation entirely.</p><p>She does have friends. She commonly hangs with Lincoln during lunch time. Or hangs out with Hoover so they can talk about magic and their wins and losses.</p><p>Mostly losses.</p><p>But Washington gets very paranoid of her, thinking that she put cameras into her room since she found out about her relationship with Lincoln.</p><p>Two days after Truth moved in she was heading back to her room. It was late out and she was tired and exhausted. She spend all day helping Carter with her peanut garden. </p><p>But as she was about to head to her door she suddenly froze.</p><p>"...Someone's in the basement" she said to herself "But why?"</p><p>Her curiosity got the better of her and she head to the door where Washington's door was next to her. Behind the door was cameras that were placed in every room. Even Washington's. </p><p>Jefferson asked her to hide one in one of the paintings in her room.</p><p>For security reasons.</p><p>She looked at the cameras closely. It wasn't Washington and Lincoln that's for sure. They were sleeping together in bed. Carter was reading a book. Truth was just singing. Trump, for some odd reason, was playing mini golf in her bedroom. Which she cheated by the way. </p><p>For the most part, everyone was fine.</p><p>But then she realized that Obama and Biden were no in their rooms.</p><p>"They're in the basement, but for what reason?" she wondered</p><p>She left the room and locked the door before heading to the basement door which was next to the kitchen. She opened it wide and went downstairs. She could hear noises coming from inside.</p><p>Very familiar sounds.</p><p>But it could be anything.</p><p>One of them got hurt.</p><p>Someone was complaining.</p><p>Anything was possible. </p><p>She finally made to the door where the noises got louder. It was obvious what they were.</p><p>But who the hell was it.</p><p>Nervously she opened the door and at that moment, she instantly regretted her decision.</p><p>She didn't really see anything because she immediately closed the door and ran upstairs. But the only thing she could see was Obama and Biden, having sex on a mattress in the middle of the basement, and Biden was on bottom.</p><p>She ran into her bedroom and ran into her bathroom to scream. Her face was flustered and her body was shaking. This was something not even she could ever predicted.</p><p>And it freaked her out.</p><p>****************************************************************</p><p>"You saw Obama and Biden having sex!!?"</p><p>"Shut up Hoover." She whispered"We can't let anyone know about this because of your loud mouth "</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Yes, I did see them do it, it wasn't really much, but I saw it"</p><p>"That's just nasty"</p><p>"I hope you mean the sex "</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I meant"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"By that way Nixon, do you remember anything else that night?"</p><p>"Hmmm...I did her moans...and they sounded male like to me"</p><p>"Male like, as in deep or an actually male?"</p><p>"The second one"</p><p>"No fair!" She whined "I would do anything to get my old body back!"</p><p>"Well Obama is a Tanuki, so she can change her appearance, and Biden is a ghost, it's not like she actually reincarnated like the rest of us"</p><p>"Good point" she sighed"What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's their business and we don't have to right to expose..."</p><p>"....Uh, Nixon?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Obama and Biden are hearing our conversation right now"</p><p>"....shit."</p><p>Hoover ran to the door and slowly opened it, and just as Nixon predicted. They were right in front of the door.</p><p>"Hey guys... Uh...IT'S HER FAULT!!!!"she screamed</p><p>" we know"Biden sighed"And I know that there's ice cream in the fridge today"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing"</p><p>"I'll just leave then"</p><p>She ran out of the room leaving Nixon alone.</p><p>"Well I'm guess you two knew that I was there last night didn't you?"</p><p>"You AR e the only person that could suspect anything in the basement, so of course we knew it was you" Obama explained "Just please don't tell anyone about it"</p><p>"I won't"</p><p>"Good" Biden smiled"However...how much did you see?"</p><p>"Enough for me to find a spell to get me to my old self, other than that, I was out"Nixon said" And by the way"</p><p>She let out a smirk.</p><p>"Congrats on the 'marriage'"</p><p>"Huh!?" They both said confusingly</p><p>"Nothing to worry about, you'll know when it happens"</p><p>"...No wonder Washington finds you creepy" Obama shuddered "Come on, let's go"</p><p>They left her room, leaving her to her own devices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 month before Nixon discovered them in the act...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As everyone in the society knew, Biden and Obama were best friends. They did many things together, even had a double date once at a restaurant with their former wives. Despite their obvious differences, they managed to become inseparable. It was something not even Trump could deny.</p><p>Obama use to be president 8 years before Clinton took control, and then Biden today. She was the main reason for the rules of the mansion, and the person responsible for making sure that no racist/ Unruly language or actions won't be tolerated. She was a very charismatic person and mostly everyone liked her. Though not human anymore, thanks to her ability to shapeshift she pretty much preferred to look human at all time. Only using her true form when it came to spell cards or when she's alone.</p><p>Biden on the other hand was a very calm and straightforward person. She can sometimes forget things and had stuttering problem ever since childhood. Though making bad decisions in the past, she managed to change herself into the person she is today. She very much loved Obama as a friend and also likes ice cream. Unlike her other residents she was the only person to not be reincarnated in the opposite sex. But instead being a ghost not able to make it to heaven. She pretty much stayed in a female form for the sake of not causing anyone to be jealous. She doesn't need that much sleep since she's a ghost, and normally goes to the netherworld to visit her family members. Mostly her son Hunter.</p><p>However it was one night when their relationship shifted into something else.</p><p>It was late in August, and Obama was in her room looking at her photos. She looked at them softly, watching the pictures of her family and friends. She missed them. Very much.</p><p>A shame that she passed away at 67 from cancer.</p><p>"I'll see you girls again...one day" she sighed before placing the photo album into her drawer"Even if it takes a lifetime. "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" A familiar voice said</p><p>Spooked she turned to the door, Biden was there, looking a little worried for her friend.</p><p>"I'm fine, just looking at some memories" she smiled"I'll see them again"</p><p>"I know, it's just the it must feel horrible for you to be far away from your love ones"</p><p>"Everyone is dealing with it, all of us are missing love ones, it doesn't matter anyway"</p><p>"It does" she exclaimed "it doesn't seem fair the th get to see my loves one and you can't, how do you even deal with the pain?"</p><p>"Easy, I just keep going with my life, like I said, I'll see them again" she smiled</p><p>Biden still looked displeased.</p><p>"How about we play a game"</p><p>"A game at this hour, don't you need rest?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm not really tired"</p><p>"Okay, if you say so"</p><p>"It's gonna be fun, trust me"</p><p>"Ahuh...."</p><p>"Now have a seat"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>She quietly sat down waiting for more instructions.</p><p>"You know truth or dare right?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Then you already know what gonna happen, however, I'll adding a twist"</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>She took out a box full of card and placed them on the bedside table.</p><p>"We'll have to pick five cards containing 3 dares and two truths, one of us has to ask them other truth or dare, and if they either pick one we pick out the card we choose"</p><p>"And what if we don't have it"</p><p>"We make up one until the next round where we get more cards, wanna play" she smirked</p><p>"Sure, I guess"</p><p>"Okay, I'll go first!"</p><p>She looked at her cards.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare?"</p><p>She took out a car and read it out loud.</p><p>"I dare you to stand on one foot and jump ten times"</p><p>"Easy enough"</p><p>Biden got off of her chair and hopped on one legs ten times.</p><p>"Done!"</p><p>"Okay, now you're turn!"</p><p>"Okay, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth?"</p><p>She took out a card.</p><p>"What is your secret hobby?"</p><p>"...I play Michael Jackson in the basement at night"</p><p>"I wouldn't call that a hobby"She giggles</p><p>"Golf?"</p><p>"Simple enough, okay your turn"</p><p>"Okay truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare"</p><p>"Again, okay I dare you to take off your dress"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"You have too, or else you lose the point"</p><p>"Oh come on" she whined "fine!"</p><p>Hesitantly she took off her dress, only showing her underwear.</p><p>"Your turn"</p><p>"Truth or dare"</p><p>"Dare"</p><p>"I dare you take every article of clothing from your body"</p><p>"Oh come on"</p><p>"I'm half naked, this is payback"</p><p>Chuckling her friend took off her clothes and sat back down. Seeing her like made her blush.</p><p>"Oh dear, did you make you blush?"</p><p>"A little" she giggled"You look amazing "</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Alright your turn"</p><p>"Okay truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth!"</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>"Yes I do"</p><p>However Obama didn't seem pleased.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I just didn't like the answer"</p><p>"Why not, you're my friend, and I love you"</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that, I mean it in a more...different way"</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Just be honest, either way, I won't hate you"</p><p>"...I do to tell the truth"</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>"........Okay then, my turn!" She smiled "Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare"</p><p>"I dare you to...oh come on, how many dirty dare cards did you put in that box!?"</p><p>"All of the cards are all equal when it comes to categories, I just did the adult version"</p><p>"You bastard" she laughed"Okay, I dare you to take every last article or clothing of of me"</p><p>"Gladly"</p><p>Without hesitation she took off her underwear and threw them away. Now they were completely naked.</p><p>"This is getting weird" Biden said shyly</p><p>"I know, why did I write these things"</p><p>"Ha ha, funny, Your turn"</p><p>"Okay I only got one dare card, and it says that I dare you to kiss me"</p><p>She was hesitant at first but she gently kissed her friend on the lips before reverting back to her transparent state in fear of rejection.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Obama wondered</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't like it"</p><p>"I did"</p><p>"Oh...then what are we going to do now?"</p><p>"...Do what anyone in love does"</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"You silly goose, you know what"</p><p>Much to their dismay, they did way more than just kiss that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Truth was part of the society, she was technically also part of regulations in the mansion. Much to some's disapproval. But in the end everyone had to get along and not harm each other.</p><p>One afternoon, it was Truth's turn to make lunch and as she waa about to head the kitchen she spotted a door next to hers. Along with a name that has the name 'Douglass'.</p><p>"What in God's name?"</p><p>"Oh you also spotted the door too huh?"</p><p>She turned to her right, it was Adams. And she was staring directly at the same exact door.</p><p>"I always kept seeing more doors, it's like this place is enchanted."</p><p>"Maybe it is, but who even lives in that room?"</p><p>"Not a former president I know that, but whoever this Douglass is, she's around her somewhere"</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!?" They heard Jackson scream</p><p>"Oh boy" Truth groaned"What is it this time"</p><p>They both left the door and headed to the living room, where Jackson had her gun pointed directly at some lady. Who just stood their with a cold face.</p><p>"Jackson stop!" She screamed "Leave her alone!"</p><p>"She broke into our home, I don't show any mercy for intruders!"</p><p>"What the hell is going on here!?" Lincoln shouted</p><p>"We got an intruder!" Jackson replied</p><p>"She doesn't look like someone wanting to steal to me" Coolidge said plainly while sitting on the couch, watching the action</p><p>"Doesn't matter intruders are good as dead in my books, now step aside so I can kill this intruder"</p><p>Before anyone could react, Jack pulled the trigger, shooting directly at her head. The lady fell to the ground, seemingly dead.</p><p>"Jackson!!!" Lincoln screamed "What is wrong with you!?"</p><p>"I'm only protecting this place, you should thank me"</p><p>"We don't even know who she is!?"</p><p>"Oh god, you killed her!" Truth screamed</p><p>"Is everyone alright, I heard screaming! "Biden said appearing from the basement before screaming in horror at the dead body"... WHAT HAPPENED!!?"</p><p>"Jackson killed someone" Coolidge said softly</p><p>"She as an intruder!" She snapped</p><p>"Are you insane!?" Biden screamed "You just killed someone"</p><p>"Yeah, so what?"</p><p>"Good grief no wonder historians call you insane, Coolidge, pick up that body and give her a proper burial, as for you Jackson, you're cleaning up the blood!"</p><p>Coolidge placed her book down and went over to the body if the intruder, she looked at her closely before letting out a sigh.</p><p>"She's not dead"</p><p>"What!?" Everyone screamed</p><p>"How, I shot her in the head!" Jackson yelled</p><p>"You mean this bullet" she said picking up the bullet from the floor</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Well, she has no bullet holes, and not to mention that her body is still warm"</p><p>"Impossible, no way in hell she's alive!"</p><p>Jackson pushed her out of the way and went over to check on her. She felt cold as a rock.</p><p>"What are you talking about Coolidge, she's good as de-!!!"</p><p>Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand.</p><p>"Ah!!!" She shrieked</p><p>She turned to the body, but to only see the seemingly dead woman wide awake, staring at her.</p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p>She kicked her away and ran over to the kitchen, hiding behind the counters.</p><p>The woman got up and dust herself off before heading over to the door that appeared before. She opened it up and went inside before slamming the door behind her. Leaving everyone speechless.</p><p>"What the fuck just happened?"Lincoln said silently</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>After that fiasco, everyone stood in front of the door. Wondering who their new resident was.</p><p>Obama went over to the door and knocked on it three times.</p><p>" Hello, it's Obama, I wanna talk to you"she said"Forgive us for Jackson's behavior, she's not right in the head"</p><p>"Hey!" Jackson grunted</p><p>"Oh shut up, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this madness" Biden snapped</p><p>"Hello!" Obama said again</p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>"Well, so much for persuasion" she shrugged</p><p>"I'll go inside" Biden sighed</p><p>She passed through the door as everyone waited for her return. A minute later she came back, looking blue in the face.</p><p>"What happened?" Lincoln wondered</p><p>"She says that she doesn't want anyone of us in her room, except for you, and truth, she says why she knows you"</p><p>"Douglass... Frederick Douglass!" Lincoln gasped"That's her!"</p><p>"No wonder she looked familiar" Truth sighed</p><p>"Who's Douglass?" Jackson wondered</p><p>"An activist, she use to be salve before she escaped" Lincoln said"It seems when she passed away her soul was reincarnated into Gensokyo, she was probably looking for help"</p><p>"Oh...whatever, like I give a damn about some black girl anyway, I'm leaving"</p><p>With that Jackson, Andy and Wilson left the hallway.</p><p>Truth just sighed and opened the door, showing Douglass reading a book inside.</p><p>"Hey, remember me, we met at the convention" she smiled</p><p>"I remember you, tell me, why are you even doing in this place?"</p><p>"Same reason you are, because this is our home too"</p><p>She kept quiet.</p><p>"Look, everyone made it clear that they were sorry for Jackson's rude behavior, it was not okay"</p><p>"He was lucky I can't die by a gun shot"</p><p>"Very lucky" Lincoln sighed"Well, enjoy being part of the society, hopefully those girls will learn to respect you"</p><p>"Highly doubt it Mr president"</p><p>"Please, it's just Lincoln now"</p><p>"Okay Lincoln"</p><p>"By the way...how did you even survive that gun shot?" Truth wondered</p><p>"Tough skull, not even a bullet can harm me, not to mention I changed my body temperature to throw her off"</p><p>Though Lincoln didn't noticed, Truth suddenly noticed two ivory horns on her head, looking like a Tiara on the front.</p><p>She was an oni.</p><p>Oni don't usually get harmed by weapons.</p><p>Douglass didn't talk anymore and continued to read, so to get away from the awkwardness, they both left her room. Sussing the others that she was no threat at all.</p><p>
  <em>2 days later...</em>
</p><p>"Fredrick Douglass? "Trump gasped" Whoa, I've never thought I would see her"</p><p>"It's a surprise that shes even out" Cleveland shrugged "She usually in her room most of the time"</p><p>"Reminds me of someone" Jackson sighed</p><p>"Who!?" They all wondered</p><p>"Nixon, Coolidge, those two are the most introverted people I have ever met"</p><p>"Gah!" Someone screamed</p><p>Trump looked at the kitchen to find that Douglass accidentally broke a play with her bare hands.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" She whined</p><p>"No, it's okay, it was just an accident" Kennedy chuckled "Don't worry so much about it"</p><p>However she didn't like that answer, so she got out of the kitchen and went back into her room.</p><p>"You know Jackie?" Trump exclaimed "Now that I see it, Douglass doesn't even have those metal bracelet thingies on"</p><p>"What's so important about that" she groaned"And don't call me Jackie!"</p><p>"Whatever Jackie" she smirked"I'm just saying, I have those metal things on, but she doesn't "</p><p>"yeah, so?"Andy groaned</p><p>" That's why she keeps breaking things, those weights are suppose to keep that under control "she explained" I'm gonna talk to her"</p><p>"Good luck with that, she might just punch you in the face before you can even speak"She laughed</p><p>" oh shut up!"</p><p>Now walking away from them, she heads over to the room and knocks on the door.</p><p>The door slides opens showing Douglass from behind it.</p><p>"Hey, I know you Probably don't like me, but I just wanted to ask a question"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why don't you have the weight on her wrists, those things are suppose to keep your strength in check"</p><p>"You mean those chains you have?"</p><p>"Yes, so why don't you have then on"</p><p>"I never did, not like I want them anyway"</p><p>"But...but you'll keep breaking-"</p><p>"The answer is no, now goodbye"</p><p>She slammed the door again, causing a a vase to break.</p><p>Though unaware to Trump, Douglass was whining in her room. She must for heard the vase broke.</p><p>************************************************</p><p>"Since when did you want to talk to me?" Truth said curiously</p><p>"Wait, I'm not suppose to talk to you"</p><p>"No, it's not that, it's just you seem to not like me so I'm shock that you want to talk to me"</p><p>"Well, Biden says that she wants me to become a better person, and unless I want to deal with that iron maiden thing again, I rather just steer away from my prejudices"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"So, you and Douglass are friends right?"</p><p>"In the out world not really, but in here yes"</p><p>"Then you must know why she doesn't have those weights on"</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"It's just that I'm just worried about her"</p><p>"That's a shocker"</p><p>"And she keeps breaking things, she even broke a plate earlier, and she refused to get weights, I don't know why"</p><p>"....I'm no expert, but I know why she refuses"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because in a way, they represent the chains we use to have during our early lives, and how we worked so hard to be free of them, if I can be honest, the idea of her wearing those things again after all she's been through, that would just be a slap in the face for her"</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"She may come off as cold, but she's a really nice and sweet person, and she cares about people, it just that certain residents in this house don't see her as just like them, they only see a freak, so she has to act like that, to let them know that she isn't someone to mess with"</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"You should know, you read any of her books?"</p><p>"...no..."</p><p>"And you became president, I just feel bad for those people" she sighed before leaving the library</p><p>"Hey, they voted for me!"</p><p>"I know, that's the sad part"she said and left the room</p><p>" oh come on!"she whined"There has to be a way worse president than me!"</p><p>Unaware to them, Nixon was watching from behind, reading a book.</p><p>"Hmmm" she thought "Interesting"</p><p>
  <em>2 weeks later...</em>
</p><p>In her room Douglass was looking at her hands, sue just broke another plate today, and was now more insecure about her ability than ever.</p><p>"Oh mother, how am I going to live, if I have this?" She sighed</p><p>Suddenly she heard knocking on her door.</p><p>She got up from her desk and slowly opened the door, it was Nixon, holding a box in her hands.</p><p>"What brings you here?"</p><p>"I have a gift for you, as a late welcome home present"</p><p>She grabbed the present and opened the box, when she looked inside and saw two white gloves.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, but why would I  need gloves?"</p><p>"Those aren't ordinary gloves, they help with her strength and keep it on check, so you won't break anything"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I can read the future, I know some things, and these are for you, don't worry, they're not chains are weights, just gloves" she smiled</p><p>With curiosity she put the gloves on and closed the door, nothing broke this time.</p><p>She opened the door again, looking happy and in tears.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"My pleasure, now keep those on at all times, they're fire, ice, water, dirt proof and they can't break, so you won't have to worry about taking them off"</p><p>"This is such a lovely gift, thank you, I'm so happy that I can just...never mind"</p><p>"I know what you mean, and I consent"</p><p>"...Meet me in my room, tomorrow"</p><p>"I'll be there"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When I got in this land I had chains on my wrists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I took them off the minute I saw them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which lead to problems out of my control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she gave me a gift for my own protection.</em>
</p><p>No chains nor metallic cuffs.</p><p>Just plain white gloves.</p><p>I love these gloves.</p><p>Douglas was about to finish when she suddenly heard knocking on her door. She closed her journal and went over to open it. Nixon was there, holding a big box in her hands.</p><p>"I came on time" she said</p><p>"You sure did" she chuckled "Come in"</p><p>She opened the door letting her into her bedroom before closing and locking the door shut. Nixon placed the box down before taking out a key from her pocket.</p><p>"What's in the box?"</p><p>"You'll see"</p><p>She unlocked the box and lifted up the lid shifts.placing it gently on the bed. She then reached inside and took out a bag and handed it to Douglass.</p><p>"Put this on"She said</p><p>She went into the bathroom and opened up the bag. When she looked inside, her brow lifted up in confusion.</p><p>" what the hell is this?"</p><p>Meanwhile, Nixon was sitting on the bed, reading a book when she heard the door open. </p><p>"Did you put it on?"</p><p>"Yes...However?"</p><p>She placed the book down and looked over to Douglass, she looked unsure and confused. Her arms wrapped around her. Not hiding the obvious white lacey underwear and bra on her.</p><p>"What's wrong, have you not worn a bra before?"</p><p>"I have, just not in this type"She blushed" I don't even know what I'm even wearing "</p><p>"Oh, I forgot dirty clothing like that didn't exist in your time"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Do you even know what lingerie is?"</p><p>"...I don't know"</p><p>"It's what you're wearing now"</p><p>"But it's see through"</p><p>"That's the point" she smirked"Don't worry your head, these clothings are perfect for tonight "</p><p>"I guess"</p><p>"Hey, how about I make it up to you by me wearing the same thing, how about that?"</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>Minutes later, Nixon came back wearing the same thing, but it was orange.</p><p>"Tada!" She smiled</p><p>"I'm not sure about this..."</p><p>"How are you not sure Douglass?"</p><p>"This, this...so much skin..."</p><p>Unaware to them Truth was walking right passed that door, heading to her bedroom when she heard them speak.</p><p>"Skin?" She said in confusion</p><p>She cracked the door opened a little to see the scene take place.</p><p>"It's informal, something like this would be illegal"</p><p>"Illegal?" Nixon smirked"How?"</p><p>"I mean...all of this... At least have more cloth, or maybe some non see through clothes...oh god!"</p><p>Truth's eyes widened. The two were already on top of each other, Douglass getting nervous every time her friend went closer.</p><p>"But if we did it wouldn't be much fun now would it?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ" Truth said in her head"What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"But in the end you and I know we want this...so just give up and kiss me"</p><p>Before her eyes she saw as they kissed passionately, and that was when she knew she has to leave.</p><p>The next day Truth didn't mention anything about it, but sure as hell Nixon knew. But one thing confused her the most.</p><p>Of all people, why her?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A place secluded in a barrier would be unaware to everyone outside of it right?</p><p>Well that's true.</p><p>But some are meant to break Barriers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was night out and everyone was basically asleep. Except for Biden, who was heading into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Some leftover spaghetti that Jefferson made for dinner that day. She sat alone on the table and ate slowly alone. Thinking of what to do after she was done, head to the netherworld again, check on the others?</p><p>It's not easy when you're the only person who is considered actually dead.</p><p>"Well there's always ice cream" she giggled"Hopefully there's still that Chocolate chip flavor leftover. "</p><p>"That's a lovely flavor, however I'm more of a vanilla person"</p><p>She jumped from the outburst and looked behind her, no one was there.</p><p>"...Coolidge, very funny, I know about your trickster persona, and I'm not falling for it!"</p><p>(Note: Coolidge is an Itachi: A weasel Yokai who can do what Tanuki and Kitsune can, shapeshift and do pranks on people)</p><p>Suddenly she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and said.</p><p>"Coolidge, enough" she said and turned back"your pranks are not working on me missy-!"</p><p>But what she saw in front of her was not Coolidge at all. It was a woman, who was smiling at her.</p><p>"Uh...who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Yukari, nice to meet you" she bowed</p><p>"...How did you get in here, this place is gated by a barrier"</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"Well, opening and closing barriers are my thing you know" she smirked</p><p>Even though being someone from the out world she knew far and well who she was. She heard the tales from many ghosts and spirits in the netherworld. The Yokai of boundaries, Yukari Yukamo.</p><p>She was frozen in place.</p><p>"Tell me, is this mansion from the out world?" She asked"Because I believe I saw a mansion just like this, except it looked like a museum instead of the mansion. "</p><p>"Well...I-!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked</p><p>Screaming in terror she pressed the emergency button which was under the table. A loud alarm rang through the mansion, as everyone woke up and ran out of their bedrooms.</p><p>"Biden, what's wrong!?" Obama screamed</p><p>"YOKAI!!!!!" She screamed</p><p>"Yokai!?" Teddy shrieked "impossible, this place is protected by the barrier!"</p><p>"Well she can break them!" She yelled</p><p>"Oh my, you sure have a lot of friends" Yukari giggled"And the tall one, I think we've met before as well"</p><p>"What!?" Lincoln screamed</p><p>"Yes, I believe it was at a party"</p><p>"...No way... It was you?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter if you let her or not, this Yokai must be stopped!" Jackson snapped</p><p>"But don't you think that's unnecessary-?" Truth tried to say</p><p>"ATTACK!!!"</p><p>Much to many few of the residents dismay, everyone went to attack her. Leaving Truth, Adams, Douglass,Biden ,Roosevelt, and Coolidge just watching the show.</p><p>"Take this!" Jackson shouted and shot her gun at her</p><p>However to her dismay Yukari just made a gap appear instead, the bullet entering inside.</p><p>"What the..."</p><p>"Weapons, basic in my books" Yukari sighed"Wanna see some real bullets? "</p><p>More gaps began to appear, shooting a purple daggers at Jackson. Luckily Obama knocked her down before it hit her.</p><p>"Get off of me you animal!" She snapped</p><p>"How about a thank you for saving your life!"</p><p>"Never!" She hissed</p><p>She rolled her eyes and got off of her. She turned into her true form and took out a leaf before making green razors appear around Yukari.</p><p>"Yokai Extermination ~The Guillotine" she shouted</p><p>She made the razors shoot at her, but just like before she just made a gap and they fell into the void. But this time they shot back at her, causing her to crash into the wall.</p><p>"Obama!" Biden screamed in horror</p><p>"I'm okay!" She shouted"Just a little scratched up"</p><p>"This is getting stupid" Douglass groaned</p><p>"What do you mean, shes the oldest Yokai in this realm, she cam be dangerous"</p><p>"You really think so Madame president, but in my eyes she just toying with us, if she wanted us dead, she would've done it already!"</p><p>Everyone heard her remark and stopped what they were doing. Though some not liking her for dumb reasons even they couldn't deny that she had a point.</p><p>This was stupid.</p><p>************************************************************</p><p>"I already knew that this.place existed, but I decided to visit since there was more people this time" Yukari smiled"sorry if I scared you"</p><p>"Oh, nothing to worry about" Lincoln sighed"It's just that we are not familiar with this place, and so we really do not like intruders "</p><p>"Well I'm going to bed" Teddy yawned"Goodnight! "</p><p>"I'm coming with you" Taft sighed</p><p>"Yeah" everyone else said before heading back into their rooms</p><p>Now Biden was the only person left. But she got out of her chair and said...</p><p>"I'll be back, I need to do something in my room"</p><p>"Take your time"</p><p>"Okay" she grinned before fading into her door</p><p>As for Yukari she just giggled.</p><p>"My my, so many new visitors in Gensokyo, at least I can tell her the news after I leave tonight"</p><p>She giggled again by her remark and took out a rose, a rose with a note saying...</p><p>
  <em>' Happy anniversary' -Michelle</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Character bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not listing all of the presidents since I haven't went on them yet. But here's some of the character's bio</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Washington</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Founder of the dead president's society</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Adams (Friend), Jefferson (Friend), Lincoln (Lover), Trump (Loathed)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Adams</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Occupation: Co founder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Relationships: Washington (Friend), Jefferson (Best friend)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Jefferson</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Co founder, Librarian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Washington (Friend), Adams (Best friend)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Jackson</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Andy (Friend), Obama (Enemy)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lincoln</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Vice President</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Washington (Lover), Douglass (Friend), Andy (Loathed), Truth (Friend), Obama ( Friend)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Coolidge</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Itachi</strong>
</p><p><b>Ability: To mimic voices</b>, <strong>shapeshift</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Scout</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Nixon (Acquaintance)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Andy 'Johnson'</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Jackson (Friend)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Teddy</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To access the gate way to the society by a magic ribbon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Guide</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Taft (No hate, just doesn't like her), McKinley (her successor after assassination)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kennedy</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Fairy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To cast pranks on people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Johnson (Running mate and successor)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nixon</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Hermit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To see the distant future</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Security</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Hoover (Friend), Douglass (Lover...sort of...)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hoover</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Hermit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To heal others</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: Medic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Nixon (Friend)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Bush</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Senior (Mother 'In an odd sort of way')</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Senior 'Bush'</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Bush (Daughter 'In an odd sort of way)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Obama</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Tanuki 'Human' (Since she prefers to look that way)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To turn anything into different things, including herself</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Occupation: Secretary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Relationships: Jackson (Loathed), Trump (Not really hate , just finds her dumb), Lincoln (Friend), Biden(Lover, Best friend, Running mate, Former rival)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Trump</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Oni</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To make structures out of any material</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Obama (Jealous), Biden (Salty), Jackson (Supposed friend, not really though)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Biden</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Ghost</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To make herself invisible</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: President of the society</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Obama (Best Friend, Former rival, running mate, Lover), Trump (Finds her Annoying)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Douglass</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Oni, Magician (More will be explained in next chapter on why)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To deflect attacks from weapons, Heal easily</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Occupation: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relationships: Nixon (Lover...I think), Truth (Friend, fellow abolitionist), Lincoln (Friend), Jackson ( Attempted attacker)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Truth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Hermit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: To bring good luck to others if they sign their name on a magical book</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Occupation: Treasury</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Relationships: Douglass (Friend), Lincoln (Friend)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Douglass felt weird.</p><p>Ever since a month ago Nixon has been giving her gifts outside of her room. They were mostly clothes like dresses and shoes, and when she tried to tell her to stop. She would just say...</p><p>"Please, this is just something I want to do for you" she smiled"And you love presents right?"</p><p>She did, everyone liked presents.</p><p>But in the rate she was going.</p><p>It seemed too much.</p><p>Especially when she hasn't gotten anything for her.</p><p>So as a way of thanks she offered to let her see in person of the new book she was making. Nixon accepted it and thanked her to the offer. </p><p>One day it was her turn to cook, and as she was heading over to the kitchen. She noticed Jackson staring at her.</p><p>"What?" She asked</p><p>"About what?" She groaned</p><p>"I don't know an.apology for trying to kill me?"</p><p>"I don't apologize to 2 class citizens"</p><p>"I am very much a citizen just as much as you are Jackson, your words don't hurt me"</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>"Keep thinking that, but in reality you're not, your inferior, an animal, and as long as you look like an animal, we will never be equals"</p><p>Laughing she bumped her to the wall and walked down the hall. Douglass began to feel something very familiar, a feeling of anger and rage, she didn't wanna go into physical violence, but she had said me.word for her.</p><p>"Hey Jackass!" She shouted</p><p>"What now!?" She snapped</p><p>"How about you out a cork in it asshole, before I put on in your pie hole"</p><p>She pretend to slap her in the face as a way of intimidation, but what she didn't realize was that Jackson screamed in pain soon after.</p><p>"Ow!" She screamed "What the hell!?"</p><p>"Quit lying, you didn't get hit"</p><p>"What are you talking about, I did get hit, don't you see the mark!?"</p><p>And like she said, a hole hand print on her face.</p><p>"Oh my god?" She gasped "I was only just pretending, I didn't know I actually slapped you, in fact how did I even do that!?"</p><p>Jackson didn't respond, in face she just ran away, fearing of getting hurt again. While Douglass just stood there, frozen.</p><p>"What did I just do?"</p><p>Later on that day, she was preparing for lunch. When suddenly she saw a plate lifted in thin air and fall to the floor, breaking it.</p><p>"What is God's name!?" She screamed</p><p>"Douglass be careful next time" Truth sighed"I thought those gloves would help you your strength "</p><p>"It wasn't that, the plate just lifted up on it's own and fell to the ground!"</p><p>She gave her a glare, like she wasn't buying into her words.</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth, I didn't do it!"</p><p>Truth examined the broken plate even more. She hummed to herself as she looked at the broken pieces.</p><p>"You were right Douglass, this plate is way farther from where you're at"</p><p>"Told you"</p><p>"However, you did break it"</p><p>"But how!?"</p><p>"Magic of course, I can see magical energy from this plate, you caused it to break"</p><p>"That's impossible, I'm an oni"</p><p>"You are a oni and a full fledged one in fact, that's what baffles me"</p><p>Truth thought to herself before noticing a necklace on her friends neck.</p><p>"Where did you get that necklace?"</p><p>"From Nixon, it was a present-Hey what the hell!?"</p><p>She swiped the necklace from her neck and looked at it carefully, she used her magic to examine it more before letting out a gasp.</p><p>"What is it?" Douglass said nervously</p><p>"This necklace, it's enchanted"</p><p>"Enchanted!?"</p><p>"No wonder you were able to do that, this necklace was enchanted with magical properties, tell me, how many times have you worn this?"</p><p>"Every day..."</p><p>"Then the magic has already entered your body, you're part magician now'</p><p>" that explains how I somehow slapped Jackson in the face earlier "</p><p>"You slapped her"</p><p>"Not on purpose, is didn't even touch her, but she did get slapped, hard"</p><p>"Then it has to be magic, we must head to your room"</p><p>"But what about lunch!?"</p><p>"We'll worry about it later, just come!" She said grabbing her by her hand and taking her out of the kitchen </p><p>Once they were at her room truth opened the door and ran over to the new clothes that Nixon gave Douglass. They were all in fact, enchanted.</p><p>"That's why all these crazy things are happening!?" Douglass screamed</p><p>"It seems so"</p><p>"But why, why would she give me that?"</p><p>"Magic suits you Douglass, I wanted you to have it for yourself"</p><p>They turned around to the door, it was in fact Nixon, holding another box in her hands.</p><p>"Like it?" She smiled</p><p>"Uh...I guess, unless accidentally breaking a plate means joy"</p><p>"A typical reaction to magic, don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again"She said</p><p>" wait, are you using her as a lab rat?"Truth asked</p><p>"No, I already knew this was going to happen, and it's normal for magic users, especially ones who aren't like that at birth, that's why I'm going to help my lover control her powers"</p><p>"Oh, okay, just as long as nothing bad happens it's fine with me" she shrugged "I'll make lunch, you two probably want to be alone"</p><p>"But-!" Douglass tried to say</p><p>"It's okay, you two <em>really</em> need to the privacy"</p><p>Quietly she closed the door shut. </p><p>"...She saw us didn't she?"</p><p>"Yep" Nixon replied</p><p>"Oh no" she whined "That's the last thing I want to happen"</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world, besides, she'll keep it to her grave anyway"</p><p>Nixon placed the box onto the bed before opened it up and letting out a smirk.</p><p>"Now, I believe it's playtime is it not?" She said seductively</p><p>Douglass recognized that box, and it was made clear when she took out the white transparent piece of underwear from inside.</p><p>"Take of your clothes, it's time to play again"</p><p>"N-now?"</p><p>"Now" she said</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>That night, Lincoln and Washington were sneaking out of their rooms to ask Douglass for a copy of her newspaper articles. They just started reading them and wanted to read more of her works.</p><p>Lincoln headed over to the door and knocked on it three times.</p><p>"Douglass, are you awake, I want to ask if I can get another one of your newspapers!?"</p><p>No one responded.</p><p>"Huh, maybe she asleep" Washington shrugged "Let's ask her tomor-"</p><p>Suddenly he was interrupted by a loud moan,coming from the door. </p><p>It didn't take a scientist to figure that out what it was.</p><p>"We should leave" she finished</p><p>"Yeah!" Her lover agreed</p><p>And they were gone. Inside Douglass was keeping it together, grabbing on the the sheet covers, her mind in a different place. A perfect feeling for someone in pleasure.</p><p>"Your body desires this that badly?" Nixon smirked"I mean it's a toy, toys are normally not desirable for the average person"</p><p>The thing was that she had Douglass on her knees, her hands tied to the bed board. And a strap on toys entering inside of her. It may of not been from the toy, but something must of did. </p><p>"Oh I forgot, in your time toys didn't exist"</p><p>"No... they have...AH they do exist!"</p><p>"I see, but I bet you never experienced this haven't you?"</p><p>"Never"</p><p>Nixon didn't reply and just went faster causing her lover to moan even louder.</p><p>"Makes me wonder what would happen if this toy was actually real"</p><p>"Wouldn't that make this risky?" She wondered</p><p>"No, I trained myself to not be able to procreate nor possess a child in me, Hermits can even train themselves to have the desire to eat or drink, so I'll be fine, besides your an oni, oni can only make children with other oni, and Yokai are unable to get sick like humans can, so the idea of a disease happening is zero percent"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"You can become like me too you know, despite being a magician, magicians can become immortal and have the same benefits a hermit, you can even became my apprentice"</p><p>"How do you know all of the stuff?"</p><p>"The library has a lot of information, even information that we couldn't access from the outside world"</p><p>"How did I see that!?"</p><p>"Jefferson could've helped you, she knows about all of the books in the library"</p><p>"I prefer to distance myself from her"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She used to be a slave owner, I don't think she became a different person after all these years"</p><p>Nixon let out a sigh and pulled out, taking off the restraints before flipping her on her back.</p><p>"I understand your defenses, but many of us have changed, we both think the same way anymore."</p><p>"I find it hard to believe"</p><p>"Don't let Jackson get to you Douglass, even we find her a complete lunatic"</p><p>"It's not just Jackson, Andy, Trump, they're all like that"</p><p>"But many of us are not, Lincoln isn't, Neither is Kennedy and many others, even teddy use to be racist before she finally understood how bad her beliefs were, we can change Douglass, racism is just a construct, and as much as we can learn to be like that, we can unlearn it"</p><p>She let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Besides I think many of us learned to not act like this as soon as Obama cane into the society"</p><p>"Oh her" she smiled "I forgot about that"</p><p>"What do you think of her"</p><p>"She's nice, Though her jokes are lame"</p><p>"Don't tell me she told those dad jokes"</p><p>"Yep, I wanted to die all over again"</p><p>They laughed at the thought.</p><p>"Nixon?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can we do it again, I still don't feel satisfied"</p><p>"Sure, if you agree to let me do my plan tomorrow, and you talk to Jefferson"</p><p>"Agreed"</p><p>"Good, I love you"</p><p>"You love me?"</p><p>"You're very intelligent, I like smart people, plus you are the person I wish I was in the out world, not some down right crook"</p><p>"I think trump is more of a crook than you are" she smirked</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Prove it"</p><p>"Have you even watched the news!?" She exclaimed "That girl is a complete clown, I'm even surprised that she even won!"</p><p>"I haven't really been watching tv, I have too many things to do, and your right, she is a clown"</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>The next day at the library Jefferson was organizing the books in their shelves, when she heard someone heading over to her.</p><p>She got off of the ladder to find Douglass in front of her. She normally doesn't talk to her, and when she is in the library she just finds her own books and leave. Jefferson assumed it was because of her history with slaves that caused her to be uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yes?" She asked</p><p>"Sorry for being so distant around you" she sighed</p><p>"Oh no, don't feel sorry, I understand why you were acting like this, just to let you know, I don't feel that way anymore"She chuckled" Besides I kinda regret it, so what do you mean?"</p><p>"I need a book on basic magic, but I don't know where it is"</p><p>"It's in the back of the library, to the left"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>She then left, leaving Jefferson to continue her organizing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Drunk Sundays and a grumpy hermit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Douglass finished her writing before retiring to bed. Nixon didn't come into her room today and she assumed that she was busy with other things. As she was about to Fall asleep, she suddenly head knocking on her door.</p><p>Yawning she got up and headed over to the door, she open it to see Trump having a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey girl...I don't think we have formally met, one Trump, 45th President of the United states, nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Okay...hello to you too I-HEY!!"</p><p>Much to her dismay Trump barged into her room, looking through her books and new paper articles.</p><p>"Wow, so many books, I didn't know you were a book worm"she giggled" Unfortunately I never took the time to read any of your books, but they must be very influential "</p><p>"You must be too..."</p><p>"Nah, I'm not!" She scoffed "Many people hate me"</p><p>"You still have your followers"</p><p>"Pssh Lame!" She scoffed again "Those people are blind as sheep, they were easy to manipulate!"</p><p>"That doesn't seem nice"</p><p>"Ah they were racist pigs anyway...Oooh what a lovely photo, such a shame you never smiled in them"</p><p>"I have too, if I didn't they would think I some happy go lucky slave"</p><p>"But Lincoln smiled and he abolished it"</p><p>"Things were different Trump, I could just smiled on camera even if I wanted too, now can you please leave my room, I really don't like you and I don't appreciate you going into my stuff"</p><p>"I will...however, that's not why I'm here"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You see, you're an Oni, and I'm an Oni, so maybe we can stick together"</p><p>"Not gonna happen"</p><p>"Oh come on, just for one night, I heard there is a bar in the human village that is secluded for Yokai after hours, and I heard that the drinks are amazing!"</p><p>"I don't really drink"</p><p>"Please?" She begged"I promise I won't be a Jackass"</p><p>Douglass wanted to kicked her out of her room, however the idea of having a drink was probably not that bad.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go"</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>"But how are we gonna get through the barrier"</p><p>"We now did you get through there"</p><p>"Teddy opened it and I ran through before it closed"</p><p>"Then we'll have to get that ribbon"she said before smirking" Luckily I already have it on me"</p><p>"Of course you would"she groaned</p><p>************************************************<br/>" Two Sakes Please!"Trump shouted as she placed the money on the counter</p><p>"Sure, as long as your friend keeps you in check" the man groaned</p><p>"Huh?" Douglass said in confusion</p><p>"Oh you don't know, the last time she came here she caused so much of a ruckus that an Oni had to kick her out!"</p><p>"So that's why I was in a bush" Trump realized</p><p>"Good grief" she groaned</p><p>Minutes later the two were drinking cups full of sake to their hearts content joking around like idiots.</p><p>"And I said shut up you lunatic I'm not fired...YOU ARE!" Trump joked</p><p>Douglass laughed. Much to her shock she was surprisingly funny. She looked to her side and noticed a woman drinking next to them. But what caught her eyes waa that she was black, just like her.</p><p>"Uh, who is she?" She asked the bartender</p><p>"Oh, that's Nina, don't try to provoke her, she's grumpy when she's drunk"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"I'm surprised you don't know her, she commonly performs here"</p><p>"This is my first time"</p><p>Curious she got out of her seat and went over to the woman she sat in front of her and said...</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>Nina looked at her with shock.</p><p>"Hi..."</p><p>"I heard you perform here"</p><p>"Sometimes" she said softly</p><p>"I'm Douglass, nice to meet you"</p><p>"Douglass, that's an odd name"</p><p>"Well it's actually my last name, it's actually... uh"</p><p>"You don't have to make up one, just tell me your real one"</p><p>"Frederick"</p><p>"...In the name of god, the Frederick Douglass?" She gasped</p><p>"That's me"</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"You were sick and impact to our cause, if it wasn't for you and the others we would've never learned to fight for ourselves"</p><p>"What caused exactly"</p><p>"The civil rights movement, after the slave days we were still treated unfair, so we made a peaceful movement to counter it"</p><p>"Interesting, an advocate"</p><p>"I'm also a musician" she smiled"I sing, and play piano, do you play?"</p><p>"I play violin sometimes, but that's it"</p><p>"HEY, CUT THAT OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Someone shouted</p><p>"TRY ME MOTHERFUCKER!!!" They heard Trump scream</p><p>"Uh oh" they whined</p><p>They got out of their seats and heading over to the scene, Trump was arguing with another Oni who was being held back by another woman who looked like a cat. And yes, Trump was ridiculously drunk.</p><p>"Kathy, stop!!!" Said the cat Yokai"It's not worth it!"</p><p>"I don't care, that jerk needs to learns some manners!" She growled</p><p>"Francine just let them have it" Nina groaned</p><p>"No way, this happened to many times for my liking, no more fighting!"</p><p>"You know these two?" Douglass asked</p><p>"Fellow musicians, we live in the music hall, I would happily let you visit if you can get your friend to calm down"</p><p>"She's not my friend" she groaned"We just live together "</p><p>"Who is she anyway"</p><p>"Donald Trump, the 45th President of the United States, and a complete clown"</p><p>"That fool became president!?" She exclaimed "Pathetic!"</p><p>"Trump, stop, this isn't worth it!" She shouted</p><p>"I don't care, she started it!"</p><p>"Because you punched me in the face!" Kathy shrieked</p><p>Annoyed Douglass used her magic to put her to sleep. A new spell that she learned just yesterday.</p><p>"Did you just do magic?" Nina said in shock</p><p>"I'm also a magician, sorry for this, maybe next time?"</p><p>"Sure, see you tomorrow" she waved</p><p>"Good grief, next time I'm just not gonna answer the door" she groaned in her head"Now I see why Lincoln calls her an idiot! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A hunt for a bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: This is linked with 'A world not our own', another touhou themes story based on many historical and non historical characters. As it states since they are all reincarnated the things they have done in their old live is irrelevant in their new one. So every president is with a clean slate, including the most shitty of them.</p><p>It's just that if they decide to change that they're conscience will be able to be redeemable.</p><p>And of course the fact that they'll have to shut down the US for good.</p><p>But that's for a very later chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clinton the 42 president of the United states, and former President of the society. Unlike the others which are Yokai of legend, humans or people with magical qualities. She was just a normal Yokai rabbit.</p><p>But despite this she was a very prideful person. Seemingly the one with the plans and always know when to take over a room. Her charisma pleases her fellow members, including Washington herself.</p><p>However due to many scandals, she has also has some insecurities which lead her to become shy and timid.</p><p>It was morning as she woke up from her sleep, her ears twitching as she yawned and prepared for the day. But something was off.</p><p>"Huh, I never remembered my bed being so big"</p><p>She shrugged it off, maybe she just didn't realize. She waa busy with other things to worry about some bed.</p><p>She when to her closet to find her clothes, but to only be confused the the number of dresses that were in there.</p><p>She wore dresses, but no that much.</p><p>She still wasn't comfortable about being a girl.</p><p>So she sometimes wore pants instead.</p><p>Guess she had more dresses than she thought.</p><p>"I think I need more sleep"She groaned</p><p>She grabbed some pants and a shirt before heading into the bathroom to change, but when she got out of the bathroom, she noticed a necklace on the sink.</p><p>" what the...I didn't have this necklace"</p><p>Frazzled she.put her clothes on and went to check on the price of jewelry. It was a golden necklace with a heart shaped gold piece saying...</p><p>'To my beloved always' ~B</p><p>"It sure looks familiar" she hummed</p><p>Her awe was distracted by a loud scream.</p><p>Confused she placed the necklace in her pocket and ran out of her room, it was Adams blue in the face on the floor.</p><p>"I know that look, you found something didn't you" she whined</p><p>"Ahuh..."</p><p>"Well what is it?"</p><p>"You're door..."</p><p>Nervously she looked the the front side of the door, instead of the '42' it now said...</p><p>'Clinton's' #42'</p><p>"What the hell!!?" She shrieked "How did the sign change"</p><p>"I told you, this place is enchanted" She sighed"The only problem is that I have no idea what that means"</p><p>"What's with all the screaming?" Teddy groaned"it's still 7:00 you know"</p><p>"The door sign, it changed!" Clinton shouted</p><p>"It what?"</p><p>Teddy looked at the door sign, letting out weigh before taking out her ribbon key.</p><p>"Teddy, what is it?" Adams wondered</p><p>"...do you have a relative you know who passed away?"</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"The library, follow me!"</p><p>**********************************************</p><p>The library contained all of the presidents info up till their death, it also has the other members books as well. Jefferson scanned through the books before noticing something next to Clinton's book.</p><p>"What is it?" She wondered</p><p>"Do you know anyone named Hillary?"</p><p>Clinton suddenly shrieked in horror.</p><p>"What's the matter, did you see a Yokai?" Teddy wondered "Well besides many of us?"</p><p>"That's my wife!" She screamed</p><p>"Yeah, now I see it" Jefferson hummed"Apparently after your death she didn't marry until her death of old age"</p><p>"We need to find her!" She shouted"She's probably long awake by now, she has to be freaking out!"</p><p>"I'll go with you" Adams sighed"Not like I have anything else to do in this house "</p><p>"Me too" Jefferson smiled</p><p>"Come on you rabbit, let's find your wife!" Teddy smirked</p><p>Meanwhile outside of the barrier, Josie Brown and her friend Olivia were hunting for rabbits for dinner. With Josie holding her rifle while Olivia with her sword in hand just in case of any Yokai attack.</p><p>"Well well well, nice and juicy rabbit, just for us!" Josie smirked</p><p>"Well hunt it, and be careful, rabbits are very fast"</p><p>"I know that, I have hunted rabbits for years with my boys, I know what I'm doing"</p><p>"Just saying" she shrugged "I wouldn't want you to go and hunt those Yokai rabbits"</p><p>Josie scoffed and slowly walk closer and closer to the rabbit, when she went behind the bush she pointed her gun and was about to pull the trigger.</p><p>"What!?" She gasped</p><p>"Josie want is it?"</p><p>"It's a Yokai" she sighed </p><p>"Told you"</p><p>It was a Yokai rabbit, who had dirt blond hair and a blue dress. She was sleeping when her ears sense someone near her.</p><p>She woke up confused and sleepy, but when she saw the gun in her face, she shrieked.</p><p>"Get away from me!" She screamed "I know what you want, and you're not getting it from me!"</p><p>"What!?" The two girls said in confusion</p><p>In was rush she dashed away from them. Leaving the two speechless.</p><p>"Hilary!!" Someone screamed</p><p>They turned behind them, another Yokai rabbit was running after her. Not to mention with three of her friends as well.</p><p>"Hey you two, have you seem a Yokai rabbit with blond hair and blue eyes" she asked</p><p>"Yeah, she ran off just now" Josie said</p><p>"Thank you,and by the way, who are you two?"</p><p>"Josie, and this is Olivia"</p><p>"There's more?" Teddy gasped</p><p>"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Olivia said squinting her eyes</p><p>"No I'm just shock, well hope we see you again, now we have a rabbit to find"</p><p>The girls were off.</p><p>"Well, let's keep hunting" Josie sighed"Before Harriet has a cow"</p><p>"Don't remind me Josie" Olivia shuddered</p><p>Meanwhile, Clinton and the gang were running after Hilary who was scared and afraid of them.</p><p>"Ms. Please, we're not gonna hurt you!" Jefferson yelled</p><p>"No, get away from me!" She screamed "You're trying to kill me!"</p><p>"What the...?" Teddy said with confusion</p><p>But soon the three girls were getting tired and stopped running but Clinton just dashed right passed them.</p><p>"Damn that rabbit is fast" Adams said trying to catch her breath</p><p>"What do you expect from rabbits Adams?" Teddy groaned</p><p>"Easier to catch"</p><p>Deeper into the forest Clinton was gaining on her wife, she was getting tired and was nearly going to pass out when she catched by her on time. Unfortunately they were also heading an edge of a hill. Losing momentum, Clinton covered her as they tumbled down the steal hill, until they fell into some bushes. Breaking their fall.</p><p>Clinton opened her eyes to checking to see if her wife was okay. Luckily she was, and wide awake.</p><p>She tried to scream but she covered her mouth in response.</p><p>"Calm down, please" she begged"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"</p><p>She nodded slightly, still scared of her.</p><p>"Remember me Hillary, it's me, I know it doesn't look like it, but look"</p><p>She took out the necklace from her pocket. Hillary looked at it closely before gasping softy in shock.</p><p>"Bill?" She gasped</p><p>"Yes dear, it's me"</p><p>"...OH GOD!!!" She shrieked</p><p>She got out if the bush and collapsed on the ground, passing out instantly.</p><p>"Honey!" </p><p>*******************************************</p><p>"Is she gonna be okay?" Clinton asked</p><p>"She will, just exhausted" Hoover smiled"She'll wake up soon"</p><p>"Oh thank god"</p><p>"What happened?" Biden wondered</p><p>"Two humans were hunting for rabbits and thought she was one, and when she woke up she thought they were gonna kill her"</p><p>"She also said something of that someone waa trying to kill her" Teddy said"I have no idea what that meant, maybe it was a bad dream she had"</p><p>"Highly doubt it Teddy, I know my wife, if she starts screaming about someone trying to kill her, then something bad happened"</p><p>"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh......"</p><p>"Hillary!" Clinton screamed</p><p>She ran up to her and held her hands gently as she slowly gain consciousness.</p><p>Bill?"she murmured</p><p>"Yes, it's me"</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Were in the white house"</p><p>"White House?" She yawned"How are we in the white house"</p><p>She wiped her eyes and looked around, when she saw the others, she began to scream.</p><p>"Who are they!?"</p><p>"Theodore, Obama, Teddy and Biden" she said</p><p>"What, but they're, they're all....you are-!"</p><p>"Were all girls, trust me, we're just as freaked out as you are" Obama chuckled</p><p>"Why do you have a tail..."</p><p>"It's hard to explain" Clinton sighed"But for now, just relax, and good news, ever last one of the presidents are hear too"</p><p>"They are?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Including you know who?" She whispered</p><p>"Yes, she's also here too"</p><p>"Good grief"</p><p>"Actually she's been quite tame lately" Biden smiled</p><p>"Ghost!" She squeaked</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry" she said sadly</p><p>"This is too weird, first I get hunted down by one men, then I wake up to only find me hunted by two women, and now you and the rest of the Presidents ate girls!!!?"</p><p>"Hunted, who was hunting you"</p><p>"I don't know, it's still a blur, but all I know is that two guys were trying to chase me and then I felt something painful and I passed out"</p><p>"Oh...You died"</p><p>"I what!?"</p><p>"Sorry honey, we can't go the out world anymore"</p><p>"I'm confused, where are we anyway"</p><p>"Gensokyo, is a place protected by a barrier from the outside world, our world"</p><p>"So we will never get home?"</p><p>"Nope unfortunately, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy life here" Clinton smile</p><p>"Honey?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Remind me to punch you in the face later on?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because since you became president, we can't go to heaven!" She screamed</p><p>"Hey, I didn't know!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, now where is the bathroom!?"</p><p>"Last door on the left" she groaned</p><p>"Thank you" she smiled and kissed her on the lips"Later Gentlemen, or should I say ladies now"</p><p>She got out of bed and went out of the door.</p><p>"Well, looks like it'll be okay after all" Teddy smiled</p><p>"Sure if you want to get punched in the face Teddy, you're just lucky your wife isn't here"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Wrath of Emily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As  Kennedy and Johnson travel through the forest, they noticed a group of humans screaming for help. Apparently a Yokai was hunting them.</p><p>But the problem was that, why was a Yokai attacking them even after they died.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kennedy was the 35th President of the United state. Now since been gone from the outside world, she normally spend her time hanging outside of the white house with her friend Johnson. Her successor after she was assassinated. Despite both to their personalities being different they both seem to get along better than anyone expected. </p><p>Since they're also both fairies they love to throw pranks at the residents.</p><p>One night after a brief walk through the forest, outside of the barrier. They decided to walk down the dirt path to home. </p><p>"I'm starving!" Kennedy whined"I hasn't had food since lunch "</p><p>"That was two hours ago" Johnson said plainly</p><p>"So what, walking around burns that food you know, and now I need food, I just hope that those greedy bastards don't eat the last of the pies"</p><p>"Pie, seriously" she exclaimed </p><p>"Truth can make a very delicious apple pie, and I want a piece as quickly as possible"</p><p>"Honestly, Cherry seems more-"</p><p>"HELP!!!!!!" Someone screamed</p><p>"Uh oh, someone's in trouble!" Kennedy yelled"Come on, we need to find out where that came from "</p><p>Together they flew over to where the scream way, apparently two men and a woman were running down the path in terror. To make is even worse, they were all spirits as well.</p><p>"Somebody, help us!" A man shouted</p><p>"Hey, do you need help!" Johnson yelled</p><p>They noticed the two and quickly went over to them. Whatever happened must of shook them so badly that they were even going to ask for help from fairies.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Kennedy asked</p><p>"A Yokai is after us!" A woman cried</p><p>"Yokai!?" The two screamed</p><p>"Okay, well help you, just tell us what happened"Johnson assured them</p><p>" we don't know, the knot thing we know is that some lunatic wants our souls, and we need your help to stop her!"the man responded</p><p>"Do you know how to-!" The other man tried to say</p><p>"Why are you guys running, it's mane when you run off from me" someone said behind them</p><p>They all screamed in response and turned around to only find the Yokai that the sports were talking about. A girl with a kitsune mask, A fedora and a brown church dress. Her appearance caused the two fairies to get off guards from her.</p><p>"Uh...that's the Yokai?" Kennedy said in confusion</p><p>"Your scared of a little girl?" Johnson groaned"Come on, it's just a child "</p><p>"I'm not a child" she said"And those souls are mine, can you please move out of the way so I can collect them"</p><p>"How about no"</p><p>She sighed and took out her Scythe from a portal, pointing it directly at the souls.</p><p>"Can you please move, I need to collect these three"</p><p>"Forget it ms, go home and leave these poor souls alone"</p><p>"They didn't do anything to you, so please go away" Kennedy said </p><p>The girl just sighed and took off her mask right in front of them, when they saw her face they screamed in horror.</p><p>Her mouth was slit into a smile, her face covered with bruises and black circles in her eyes. She looked absolutely horrific.</p><p>"Can you please move out of the way, I need to collect these three"</p><p>They are alk so stunned that neither of then could respond into they heard someone calling for someone.</p><p>"Emily!"someone said</p><p>The girl stopped and turned around, there was a woman in black coming after them.</p><p>" Matilda?"she replied "What are you doing here"</p><p>"Wondering where you ran off, you weren't at the cemetery"</p><p>"I was just trying to recollect my toys" she said softly "But those fairies are in the way"</p><p>Matilda looked at the two before letting out a sigh.</p><p>"Don't tell me those fuckers fooled you"</p><p>"Huh!?" They both said in confusion</p><p>"Forgive for the misunderstanding, apparently the three spirits have tricked you into helping them"She said" My name is Matilda X, I'm the co pastor of the Gensokyo church of the religious, this is Emily Till, our guard"</p><p>"wait a minute, do I know you?" Kennedy wondered</p><p>"Maybe, who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Kennedy and this is my friend Johnson"</p><p>"Oh, now I know you" she hummed"The president eh?"</p><p>"Formal" she sighed "Then you must Malcolm, Martin told me a whole lot about you"</p><p>"You don't say, but before we can continue chatting these three need to be collected again"</p><p>"Hey, why do they need to be collected in the first place"Johnson wondered" Don't tell me it has something to do with your face?"</p><p>"Yes it is, they killed me"Emily said</p><p>Johnson didn't get it at first but after realizing how familiar her game was she turned over to the three souls in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh...shit"She said quietly" nope, forget it, you're screwed!"</p><p>"Wait, please, come on, please don't tell me your siding with those niggers!" The woman shouted</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, we don't help people who accuse innocent lives and brutally kill them for your pleasure0, you're on your own this time, now I know why this Yokai is vengeful" Kennedy yelled "Rot in hell you demons!"</p><p>"Now can you please move?"</p><p>"Gladly" the two said moving out of the way</p><p>Emily didn't even hesitate before cutting her weapon through them and dragging them into a portal she mad near a tree.</p><p>Matilda shook her head and patting them in the back for their compliance.</p><p>"Where is she taking them?" Johnson wondered</p><p>"To hell, since she can never move on, she's let out her anger on them through brutal ways, as a way of.punishment for their crimes"He smirked" A wonderful sight don't you think, Well, I should be going back to the church, dinner is almost ready "</p><p>"Dinner!" Kennedy shrieked</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"good I'm starving, not to mention I want to meet Martin again, by the way, I heard what happened to you two, are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"we managed, follow me, the church is not far ahead"</p><p>Looks like she won't be eating those pies after all.</p><p>Besides, they are already gone hours ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new resident comes to the society today, and let just days he has a few words to a certain person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A morning dawned in Gensokyo, Trump was one of the first to wake up form her sleep. She got out of bed and got herself ready for the day, she then looks dat her mirror and just sighed.</p><p>"Honestly, why do I keep doing this"</p><p>It's weird to wonder why she felt like that, but there was a very startling reason.</p><p>She wasn't herself.</p><p>All the personas and everything she place out it all fake, just a mask to cover up what she really is. A kind hearted woman, ironic many say.</p><p>But she didn't have a garnered bone in her body, nor did she even believe what she said before she died.</p><p>In truth she only became president because she wanted to expose the corruption of the government, she didn't care about voter fraud, she didn't care about Biden or the democrats at all.</p><p>Not even money.</p><p>She just wanted to prove a point.</p><p>Even if it meant that she had to ruin her life to do it.</p><p>Very little people know about this, only Nixon, who can see the future, and her late brother knew about it.</p><p>She loved her Boehner very much, and despised her father for what she had done to him. Many times she even thought of killing him.</p><p>But then as she got older she began to come up with an idea, an idea that will ruin the Trump legacy forever. A way to punish her father for her brother's death. First she had to act like the typical, snob, childish, racist, sexist, homophobic person in the world. And be the most corrupted president that even Nixon would look like a saint compared to her.</p><p>She manipulated her followers into believing her lie, she pretended to care for them, but in reality she hated them with a passion. Their stupidity, and their racist ideology and their ridiculous superiority. She wanted to make them understand that they were not special at all, and what t better way to do that than let them break into Capitol hill.</p><p>She knew that she would get in trouble, but she didn't care.</p><p>Not even hee family knew about this. However that didn't mean that she wouldn't be nice to her children.</p><p>More to Barron then the rest. They just wanted her money.</p><p>However her wife was dear to her in a way, though they usually keep their romance outside of public eye.</p><p>As for The rape allegations, they were fake. And she wasn't lying about that.</p><p>In reality, she was more of a tragic character in a way. She sometimes wonder if she really needed to keep up the act now that she's in this place.</p><p>Maybe she should stop all together.</p><p>"Trump!" Someone shouted behind her door.</p><p>She snapped out of it and opened the door wide to find Adams bug eyed.</p><p>"uh...Let me guess, you found something"</p><p>She nodded and pointed at the door next to hers. Normally it was Biden's room, but instead the sign said Pence.</p><p>Her Vice president.</p><p>"that's odd" she shrugged</p><p>"another door eh?" Teddy said heading over to the exit"I'll be right back everyone, I gotta find our new resident. "</p><p>And she was off, riding her horse to the Barrier entrance.</p><p>*********************************************************<br/>"A new guest?"Biden said confusingly</p><p>" yep, and it's a VP too"Bush smiled</p><p>"Pence" Obama hummed"Haven't seen that guy in a while"</p><p>Obama looked at Trump to see how she was feeling, however she just stayed silent.</p><p>"are you okay ?"</p><p>"Since when did you care about my feelings?"</p><p>"you've been oddly not yourself lately, I'm worried"</p><p>"Hm"she hummed" Possible explanation "</p><p>The entrance door slammed open showing Teddy with the new resident.</p><p>"everyone, please welcome our new resident, Pence!" She announced</p><p>She obviously looks different, but the one noticeable thing about her was her long cow like tail and sleeping cap, and looked very shy.</p><p>"Welcome!" Biden smiled"I'm the president of the society "</p><p>"Hi" she said softly "What is this place?"</p><p>"the white house, expect it's actually a house, make yourself at home, we all welcome any new guests into the club, as long as they are willing to change for the better"</p><p>She didn't say anything, but then noticed Trump looking away. Something shot from inside her and she immediately when red.</p><p>"YOU!!!!" She screamed "You traitorous piece of shit!!"</p><p>"nice to see you again Pence" she smirked"Missed sucking me off"</p><p>"Trump, enough!" Truth groaned "Be nice"</p><p>"oh come on, she's racist, like I care about some loser like her"</p><p>"THAT'S IT MOTHERUCKER, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Pence roared</p><p>Luckily teddy held her down.</p><p>"hold on buddy, no fighting, just go in your room"</p><p>Grumbling she stormed into her room, extremely pissed. However Trump just scoffed and continued reading her book. Leaving the rest agape by her behavior.</p><p>"what the fuck just happened?"</p><p>"I rather not wanna know" Adams sighed</p><p>"what even happened anyway?" Teddy wondered</p><p>"Trump played her for a fool, and now she feeling the pain of betrayal" Biden said softly"To be honest, I don't even get it, I thought those two would at least jot be so violent "</p><p>"do we really even know the real Trump anymore" Obama groaned</p><p>"I don't think so"Bush sighed</p><p>Meanwhile in Pence's room, she was in her bed, crying. No man should ever cry, that was a t least what her parents told her.</p><p>And yet she felt so broken.</p><p>For the rest of the days he stayed in that room, not wanting anything to do with Trump anymore. She was just about to go asleep, when she gear the door open.</p><p>It was Trump.</p><p>Great.</p><p>" what hell do you want from me?"she growled</p><p>"just wanted to talk, if you don't mind cock sucker"</p><p>"make it quick, and get out"</p><p>"gladly" she smirked before plopping herself on her bed"I want ed to talk about what happened this morning "</p><p>"You this morning meaning when you threw me under the bus by your lunatic supporters!"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"fine, speak!"</p><p>"I want to let you know that I had to do it, because if I didn't then who waa going to take the blame"</p><p>"and framing me to become a victim was good idea?" She hissed</p><p>"Yes" she smirked "You were always weak, so you are perfect for my plan"</p><p>"well your plan didn't work because thanks to you, many people got arrested"</p><p>"You don't get it Pence, overturning the election wasn't my plan"</p><p>"then what was it, why did you throw me under the bus ?"</p><p>"Because I needed to let the world know about the cruelty of the government"</p><p>"Ha, liar"</p><p>"I'm dead serious, I want ed toe close the government from the beginning, so I made myself into a horrible human to achieve it, you know what happens to nice people who expose the government, you know what happens to those people"</p><p>"I'm aware, but you could've let me help"</p><p>"no, you were part of the system, so you weren't trustworthy at the time"</p><p>"that's not fair"</p><p>"it is fair, couldn't let anyone into my secret no would I"</p><p>"You Assshole!!"she shouted</p><p>She was about to punch her in the face, but Trump just held her back. Just enough for hee to pin her to the bed.</p><p>" look, I'm sorry for treating you like that, but I had to in order for my plan to work...you understand right?"</p><p>"...fuck you"</p><p>Trump didn't even bother to argue and just got off of her and left. Pence slammed the door and locked it shut, before screaming on a nearby pillow.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with her!?" She screamed in her head"First she acts like an asshole and now she does this!?"</p><p>That idea of what her intentions were was too much to bear, so she decided to fall back asleep.</p><p>During her sleep she suddenly woke up in a strange place, an empty void of stars and pink lines. And bundles of pink stuff everywhere. She never had a dream like this before.</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>"The dream world" someone said</p><p>"huh, who's that?"</p><p>"Behind you"she whispered</p><p>Pence turned around to find an odd woman instead, she wore a black and white polka dotted dress and a long red hat. Like a Christmas hat, and blue hair. She was smirking at her,like she was expecting her from the get go.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Doremy  Sweet, ruler of the dream world"</p><p>"Dream world, as in a place of dreams?"</p><p>"yes, I've been expecting you, I sensed another Baku somewhere so I knew it had to be you Pence"</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>"I've been in your dreams many times, I know every dream you had, very tasteful to say the least"</p><p>"You eat dreams?"</p><p>"yes, I can make dreams and eat them as I please, so can you too"</p><p>"I guess, then...how do I even do it?"</p><p>But before she could reply, Pence noticed trump wandering around the place. Which was odd. She wasn't a Baku.</p><p>"Trump!" She shouted</p><p>She stopped and turned to her. However her stare looked absolutely different from normal.</p><p>"You are amazing you know that" she smiled"In truth I always wanted to tell you the truth, but if I did, the plan wouldn't work, not to mention I really really like you"</p><p>"Huh!?"</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"To be honest, I would've let you in on my secret anytime, since your so adorable, you're way better than my wife, by the way the government deserves to crumble,so how about we destroy that capital first eh!?"</p><p>"Trump you're acting weird"</p><p>"that's because it's not your Trump, it's the dream version of her"Doremy said</p><p>"dream?"</p><p>"A dream dweller,nothing more, they're just exaggerations of the real world versions of them, however that doesn't mean that it isn't what your friend feels"</p><p>"She's not my friend,she's an Assshole"</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"oh I am, she may not bean Idiot, but she's still a jerk"</p><p>"To be honest I really want to be nice, but I don't want to end up like my brother" the dream version said sadly "I miss him"</p><p>She clenched her hands tightly.</p><p>"I hate my father, if I had my way I would kill him for what he did to him,I hope he's rotting in hell!"</p><p>Pence couldn't believe what she was hearing, all this time this asshole wasn't really an asshole, just a person filled with grief and vengeance.</p><p>Doremy sighed before Turing the dream dweller into a bundle of pink foam. She handed it over to her.</p><p>"Eat, you must be hungry"</p><p>"What!?" She screamed "But this is a-"</p><p>"A meer thought of your friend, don't worry, the dream version is still around"</p><p>She  looked at the thing and hesitantly took a bit rout of it. It tasted like bubble gum.</p><p>"Sweet" she hummed</p><p>"I know right, come on, we have more dreams to eat"</p><p>She flew off. With Pence at her tail. exploring the dream world a little more.</p><p>The next day, Pence woke up from her sleep. It was odd, it was a dream but at the same time it wasn't. Guess this is what happens to Baku when they sleep.</p><p>She got dressed before heading out to the dinning hall, where everyone was eating breakfast.</p><p>"Hey Pence" Bush smiled "How was your rest?"</p><p>"Fine I guess"</p><p>"How's the fits?" Teddy smirked</p><p>"Oh come Teddy, stop it" Hillary groaned</p><p>"Not funny man" Biden sighed</p><p>"come on, I'm just asking"Teddy whined</p><p>"It's alright, I little weird but it's not like I'm human"pence said softly" Um, Trump, can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Oh boy" They all groaned</p><p>The two left the dining hall and into her bedroom, where she closed the door shut.</p><p>"So what is it now, still mad at me?"</p><p>"No, I want to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday, even after all these years I still held a grudge about that incident, all I ever wanted was to help you become a great president, but you didn't seem to care, but now I realize why"</p><p>"Pence I-"</p><p>"Don't say anything, I already know what your gonna say, I know about your brother, and how much you hate your dad, and that you have a crush on me"</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock. </p><p>"how did you know that?"</p><p>"I went into your dreams, not mention I somehow went into a strange world, not to mention lady was in there and we ate some dreams for a midnight snack"</p><p>"so you found out,now what?"</p><p>"beats me, according time I'm not longer married since I was dead in the outside world"</p><p>"Then let's do it"</p><p>"You what's funny, I've spend ten years trying to force myself from becoming a cocksucker, but in the end I ended up still being one"</p><p>"Oh dear, you're not just any cocksucker, because unlike those hacks, you have a whole package"</p><p>"Oh shut up" she laughed</p><p>"I'm dead serious, you have way more that any person I met"</p><p>"Guess you're right"</p><p>The two ended the conversation with a passionate kiss before heading back to the dinning hall to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Heartthrob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1865</p><p>Before Teddy ever cane to the society, Washington was the one who would bring the residents over to the Whitehouse. She was looking for some's me now that Adams discovered a new door. </p><p>As she continued with her search, she noticed someone lying on the ground. A woman who exceptionally tall. Even for her height. </p><p>She had seen that photos, it had to be her.</p><p>Quickly she raj over to the woman and began to check on her. She was fine. So she decided to wake her up.</p><p>"ma'am, get up!" She shouted "Wake up!"</p><p>"huh...?" She groaned"Dear, what happened... "</p><p>She got up and wiped her eyes thinking that she was at the Whitehouse. Until when she looked around, her face turned blue.</p><p>She then looked at Washington in which that tall lady screamed in terror.</p><p>"hey, please don't scream, it's okay, calm down!"</p><p>"Where am I!?" Her surprisingly timid voice said"What am I, Why am I here!?"</p><p>"You're dead Lincoln"</p><p>"I'm dead" she said her tears filling her eyes</p><p>"unfortunately yes, a shame though, you were a lovely president, and wonderful man"</p><p>"how do you know my name"</p><p>"I'm Washington, the first President of the United States"</p><p>Lincoln wiped her tears away before looking at the older woman in awe.</p><p>"it's really you"</p><p>Washington giggled.</p><p>"you're adorable you know that?"</p><p>"I'm not cute, what is this place?"</p><p>"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not safe, we need to leave!"</p><p>She grabbed her bye her hand and took her over to the giant rock, using a ribbon she took her into the gap opening. Inside was the Whitehouse at the time. </p><p>"It looks exactly like the real one" Lincoln said in awe</p><p>"I know right, Amazing isn't it?" Washington smiled</p><p>The two headed to the door and went inside, before getting over to the others, who were having tea in the kitchen.</p><p>"Everyone, allow me to greet you our new resident, Lincoln"</p><p>"Hello!" Everyone said</p><p>"Hi" she said shyly</p><p>"Huh, I expected you to sound a little more deeper" Quincy shrugged</p><p>"Yeah, me too" Pierce sighed</p><p>"seriously" Lincoln groaned</p><p>"look pal, you're a tall muscular person, you expect us to not give off the impression that you're voice is deep?"</p><p>"I guess..."</p><p>"girls, please leave her alone, her voice is fine"</p><p>"Anyway, I heard about your work" Jefferson smirked"About how you abolished slavery, and ended the war"</p><p>"seriously" Polk groaned "Those were our profit right there"</p><p>"they're human beings!"she snapped" And if it wasn't for you, then that war would've never existed!"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, clam down" Polk sighed"I didn't know you cared about this that badly "</p><p>"it wasn't only bad for the economy, it was just plain old disgusting, that's why I passed that amendment, so no one could ever be a slave"</p><p>"Yeah, you say"Pierce</p><p>"what does that suppose to mean?"</p><p>"there will always be a loop hole, it's only just the beginning" she smirked"Keep loving those freaks, you might even become one while you're at it!"</p><p>Lincoln grabbed pierce by the collar and threw her to the ground. Causing everyone to gasp</p><p>"That's enough!" Washington shouted "Pierce, apologize!"</p><p>"sorry" she groaned</p><p>"Now go somewhere, and if anyone has a problem with Lincoln can leave as well!"</p><p>Pierce, Fillmore, Polk and Buchanan left the room. Leaving ten of the residents still there. </p><p>"I think it was wonderful for what you've done" Jefferson smiled"I always thought that slavery would do something horrible to America, however I was too cowardly to do it,I regret it deeply "</p><p>"me too" Madison sighed</p><p>"so do I" Washington said softy </p><p>"thank you everyone, however even I had second thoughts, I was going to free them, but I didn't really think they deserve to be citizens either, at least until he came along"</p><p>"who?" Everyone wondered</p><p>"Douglass"</p><p>"The abolitionist?" Jefferson gasped</p><p>"he came into my office one day, and talked to me about some of my opinions on his people, it wasn't long until I change my mind"</p><p>"but didn't you say that negros will never be like us?" Jackson said arching up a brow</p><p>"You know Jackson, as a candidate it's Important to get votes, and since most of the population hated blacks, I had to play the part, you know how it is, you have to lie in order to get what you want"</p><p>"Speaking like true politician" She smirked"However despite my different views on this abolishment thing, I respect your determination to restore the Union "</p><p>"thank you" she blushed</p><p>"Well, I'm going to my room, I need to take a nap" she yawned</p><p>"oh I forgot, you're room!" Adams smiled"Come with me!"</p><p>Lincoln followed her over to her bedroom, a door with the words Lincoln on it.</p><p>"enjoy" she said before leaving</p><p>Lincoln opened the door to look inside, it looked exactly like her bedroom. The bedroom that her wife made for her. She hated that she did that, but in the end it wasn't worry it to hold a grudge anymore.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skinny appearance, her tall size and short curly hair, she could still recognize herself, but there the obvious difference. A pair of breasts on her chest. Not to mention her new body.</p><p>"This feels so strange, I should be freaked out, but for some reason, I'm not"</p><p>Curiously she unbuttoned her blouse and went to touch her breasts ever so gently. They were soft and sensitive, but it drove her in some way. </p><p>She got on the bed, her hand reaching down under her dress. She felt her underwear, before going under it to the thing she was really going for. Her private part.</p><p>Now completely different, it shook her for a second. The feeling was so strange and yet it felt so good. </p><p>She was nervous to continue, but in the end her desire for pleasure took over her mind. Without hesitation she inserted her fingers inside of her flower, and began to gently rub herself into ecstasy .</p><p>Her soft gentle moans filling the room. She didn't dare to go even deeper, not wanting to loose her virginity from something as this. She didn't know why she didn't, but felt like it wasn't needed to go any farther.</p><p>Her groped her breasts tightly, cashing her to moan louder in pleasure. Now she was completely lost in it. </p><p>She didn't even bother to hold it in. After a few minutes she was completely lost in lust. </p><p>However she was abruptly snapped out of it, when she felt a finger entering her. It wasn't hers at all.</p><p>She opened her eyes in confusion. It was Washington, smirking at her.</p><p>"enjoying your new body I see"</p><p>"gah!" She screamed "What the hell are you doing in my room!?"</p><p>"your door was open, I was going to close it until I saw this"</p><p>"Oh, oops"</p><p>"No need to feel sorry, I quite like it"</p><p>"please don't tell me that you are a-"</p><p>"Faggot, yeah"</p><p>"...Good god!"</p><p>"it appears that you are like that too"</p><p>"I was just playing with myself, nothing more!" She shouted "Now get out!"</p><p>"you sure about that" she said seductively "Because I was doing this for 30 minutes now, and you seemed to love it"</p><p>"I thought it was mine"</p><p>"liar"</p><p>"I'm not into that, I don't have any sexual attraction to men"</p><p>"what about women?"</p><p>"yes but"</p><p>"we're both women aren't we, does it matter anymore?"</p><p>"I don't think so"</p><p>"then cut the act, despite your belief many of us desire men with a passion, we just don't show it in public, and it's not like anyone suspects us of it"</p><p>"how would they, you use to be married"</p><p>"exactly"</p><p>"...Fine, I am a faggot"</p><p>She laughed before taking off her coat. </p><p>"then let's have some fun" she growled seductively</p><p>****************************************************<br/>"You were being an Assshole, Pierce"Adams groaned</p><p>" I know, but-!"</p><p>Suddenly they froze to a sound of a loud moan. It came from Lincoln's room, they slightly cracks open the door to find her and Washington, jerking each other off in the bed. Completely naked.</p><p>They gasped and carefully close the door. Now flustered by the two.</p><p>"Well her goes the romance" Adams chuckled sheepishly</p><p>"what does that mean?"</p><p>"we desire pleasure because that's how all humans act, even if it mea doing it with the same gender"</p><p>"so you mean  to tell me that-"</p><p>"Yes, this is only just the beginning"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um, aren't you ladies now noticing that Roosevelt seems odd today?" Truman wondered</p><p>"Nah" Teddy admitted</p><p>"but she's your niece"</p><p>"So what, I never met her in the other world, I don't really understand her to well"</p><p>She groaned. Before looking at Roosevelt, lying on the table on her wheelchair, groaning from hunger.</p><p>In truth she really knew the real reason for this. She was Yokai, and not just any ordinary Yokai, but a Yokai who eats human flesh.</p><p>For decades she has been living through raw animal meat. However she could tell that she was not feeling too good, and would one day try to attack someone against her will.</p><p>"however" Teddy continued "I am worried about her, say, what could possibly be wrong with her?"</p><p>"...She eats humans" she whispered</p><p>"shit" she cussed"does that mean she'll try to eat me!?"</p><p>"Of course not, but if we don't help her she will!"</p><p>"Can you two please shut up" Roosevelt groaned"I'm not exactly in a good mood today"</p><p>"Well, there is only one thing to do when to deal with human eating presidents" Jackson smirked</p><p>**********************************************************<br/>"A CEMETERY!!!!?" Washington shrieked</p><p>Jackson took Washington, Truman, Roosevelt, and Obama to a random cemetery that was near a church. None of the woman were happy about her choice.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind!?" Obama shouted</p><p>"No I haven't, this is a perfect way to eat humans without killing anyone, eat the dead"</p><p>"no way in hell she's doing that!" Truman snapped</p><p>"Starving..." Roosevelt groaned</p><p>"hang in there!"</p><p>"I'm telling you girls, this is perfect for her, just dig up the graves and dig in" Jackson grinned</p><p>Jackson picked up her shovel and was about to dig when Washington tried to pry it out her hands.</p><p>"you absolute lunatic, you are not going to disturb the dead!" She growled</p><p>"We don't have a choice her now do we!"</p><p>"Put the shovel down!"</p><p>"never!"</p><p>"What are you doing in the cemetery?" Someone said</p><p>The two girls looked up and froze with fright, it was Emily, however the other's didn't know that.</p><p>"Uh... Hello little girl"Obama said sheepishly</p><p>" I'm not a child "</p><p>"oh, ma'am, we're sorry, we're going to leave anyway, just don't-"</p><p>"are you trying to dig up the bodies?"</p><p>"No!" Truman shouted"It's just Jackson being a Jackass that's all"</p><p>"The pastor forbids anyone from entering without permission, this is against the rules and I will have to kill you now"</p><p>"Emily, Martha needs you to help Matilda with the-!" Kennedy walked in before freezing in place "What the hell!?"</p><p>"Do you know them?" Emily asked softly</p><p>"Yes, they're my friends... Sort of, what are you guys doing digging up a grave!!!?"</p><p>"This is Jackson's fault!" The other said</p><p>"figures" She groaned"It's okay Emily, they're not gonna dig up any bodies"</p><p>"...Fine, but the next time this happens, I won't be so nice"</p><p>Emily then just went into the church, leaving the others uneasy with her.</p><p>"geez, she has no chill" Obama sighed</p><p>"she's a vengeful Yokai, they're all like that, and by the way, what the hell are you all doing here?"</p><p>"Roosevelt needs human meat to live, if we don't her health might get worse" Truman exclaimed</p><p>"oh, I get it now, unfortunately I can't help you, however one of the members of the church knows about a chef who specializes in human meat"</p><p>"really, who?" Washington wondered</p><p>"Nina Simone, she's inside, follow me"</p><p>"Nina Simone, she's here?" Obama said with disbelief</p><p>"And many others, Musicians, Authors, Activists...Victims" she sighed</p><p>"I'm intrigued" Washington hummed"What do you mean by victims"</p><p>"it's better that I tell you another day, we have to save our friend"</p><p>And so the entered the church, apparently they were.preparing for tonight's service because everyone was there. A woman was making dinner, A giant woman was cleaning the ceiling, and many others Yokai and human, preparing for the event. One specifically was a woman playing on the piano. </p><p>"that's her?" Washington gasped</p><p>"Yep, Hey Nina!"</p><p>She stopped what she was doing to come down from the stage.</p><p>"Yes?" She asked</p><p>"A little favor, you see my friend her has a different diet and we need to know where the chef is?"</p><p>"let me guess, she eat humans"</p><p>"As you can see ma'am"</p><p>"And who are they?" She said pointing at them</p><p>"Oh, this is Washington, Truman, Jackson, and Obama."</p><p>"Nice me meet ms Simone" Obama smiled</p><p>"She's the president I was talking about remember"</p><p>"Ahuh..." She said squinting her eyes"And what is Jackass doing here?"</p><p>"Come on, give me a break" Jackson groaned</p><p>"Not in a million years"She huffed" So Kennedy, about your Yokai problem, Georginia is still as the music hall, I would gladly take you there"</p><p>"Great, and fast, I don't think Roosevelt is going to last any longer"</p><p>"Food..." She murmured</p><p>********************************************</p><p>"Seriously, I don't see no music hall anywhere" Jackson groaned</p><p>"It's hidden, we don't want any outside trouble" Nina said</p><p>She reached her hand for the Barrie and exposed want was really behind it. A gate which read 'Neverland'.</p><p>"Neverland ranch!?" Washington gasped</p><p>"You know about this place"</p><p>"She's a fan" Obama chuckled</p><p>She entered to code and let everyone inside. Along the way they saw a phantom playing the trumpet near the trees.</p><p>"Back already Nina?"</p><p>"Just need to help someone Lucie"</p><p>"Alright, continue" and continued to play</p><p>When she opened the door, the room was filled with the Smell of food. And Roosevelt sure smelled it too. </p><p>"Food!" She screamed</p><p>She rolled her head towards the scent, while the other ran after her. They made it to The kitchen, where a the chef was done with making the plates.</p><p>"Food!" She screamed again </p><p>Without hesitation she used her upper body to reach for the food, she began to eat hungrily, like an animal.</p><p>"Bloody hell!?" Georginia exclaimed "good god, if I knew this would happen I would've made 12 instead of 10!"</p><p>"Georginia!" Nina shouted "Don't worry about her, I let her in"</p><p>"I can see that" she chuckled "Well, its not like the mistress eats that much anyway"</p><p>"Hey, you're Gordon aren't ya!" Truman gasped</p><p>"In the flesh" she smirked</p><p>"Oh boy, I watched you all the time, A shame you had to die in the other world"</p><p>"Bah, I'm alright, if you're hungry, I have some pot roast ready for dinner"</p><p>"Well good, because I'm starving!" Obama yelled</p><p>"I can go for some pot roast any day" Jackson hummed"Especially form the famous chef "</p><p>Washington looked around the mansion until she noticed a woman in back walking down the hall. She could recognize her quickly.</p><p>She squealed with delight rushing over to her in a heartbeat. </p><p>"it's you!" she squealed"It's and honor to meet you ms Jackson! "</p><p>"Uh...who are you?"</p><p>"...Oh, hehehe" she blushed"It's Washington, of course you wouldn't tell because I'm a woman but... I really like your music "</p><p>"Oh, I see, well I'm quite glad I got a fan" she smiled"I'm Michelle "</p><p>"What a lovely name, forgive me for being her, my friend needed some special food for her hunger, and she would've killed us if we didn't"</p><p>"I know, I saw you coming in her from the window" she said"Anyway, is the other presidents her as well?"</p><p>"Yes indeed, we live not far from here"</p><p>"Hm, it would be nice to see some of the others again"</p><p>"Michelle?"</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, you didn't deserve what they had done" she said sadly "I always hated those demons, but they would kill me if I didn't do what they said, and my wife and my friends... I didn't wanna die, and I regret it so"</p><p>"I can understand that" she smiled "I know many of your were nearly just victims"</p><p>"Oh thank god, now that we are good terms, how about we talk about those rides.you have in this estate, I've never been on a ride beofre and I want to know how it feels"</p><p>"Gladly" she giggled "Follow me, the amusement park is not far from here"</p><p>Meanwhile Jackson was wandering through the estate, looking at the paintings and photos which hanged from the walls. Michelle was sure as hell had a good taste in art.</p><p>But as she was distracted by those wonderful paintings, she accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>"Hey, what it you idiot!" Someone shouted</p><p>"Idiot!?" Jackson snapped as he got up"Who are you call me an idiot!?"</p><p>Apparently the person she was into a Tanuki in a maid uniform, her tail unusually big and she looked a little thick for her age. However it didn't stopped the fact that she was angry as hell.</p><p>And had a bad attitude.</p><p>"Well you should've watch where you going, now please move out of the way!"</p><p>Enraged she bumped into her and stormed off. Jackson was completely livid, But not because she was black but for the fact that she was plain old rude.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with that woman!?"</p><p>She knew one thing, she never had to run into her again.</p><p>Or did she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wild card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Eisenhower is like during a meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eisenhower was an odd ball in the Republican party. In fact, you can even say she's independent. If a Republican suggested her something, she would agree, is a Democrat told her something, she would agree too. In way, she brings many ideas to the table and Washington seems to favor her for not just leaning on one side like the others.</p><p>One meeting Reagan, A Kurokoma asked her a question.</p><p>"What do you think about drugs?"</p><p>She would just sighed and say.</p><p>"I think some drugs should be forbidden, however things like Cannabis should be legal, it doesn't harm anyone"</p><p>"Exactly!" Obama exclaimed "it doesn't do any harm to your body it's good for you"</p><p>"I don't get it, why did we forbid that?" senior wondered</p><p>"because we wanted I for ourselves" Nixon said"That's why"</p><p>"okay when did yard work turn into this?" Hillary groaned</p><p>They just shrugged. </p><p>By the way Eisenhower was a just a human. But she knew many things like magic to other languages. She eased her boredom with books, she didn't like watching tv so much.</p><p>Well, many other didn't like watching tv.</p><p>Unless it was movies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was once again nighttime, and Douglass was just about done with her book. When she heard a knock on her door.</p><p>She groaned in response.</p><p>"Trump, for the love of god, I don't want to go drinking with you!"</p><p>"it's me"</p><p>"Nixon?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"Oh" she giggled sheepishly "Forgive me, come in"</p><p>Nixon opened the door holding a box in her hands. Douglass knew what that box meant, hours of a lustful sex.</p><p>It was common for them to have sex with their lingerie on, like the feeling of the clothing while they felt ever lustful pleasure. There were even sex toys in there, including a strap on dildo, just for sex.</p><p>"You always want me don't you?"</p><p>"perhaps I do" she smirked "Wanna have some fun baby"</p><p>Douglass chuckled to herself before closing her book and moving it to the side.</p><p>"Anytime"</p><p>"Good, however things will be different"</p><p>"in what way, A new toy?"</p><p>"No, you'll see when you change"</p><p>"okay, I see that"</p><p>She got off her chair and proceeded to strip down in front of her, taking the box for her to get her underwear inside. But something was different, there were stockings inside. Douglass assumed the Nixon wanted for hee to wear something even more sexy. </p><p>She went into the bathroom to change while her lover changed in the room, once she got out she was immediately pushed to the bed. Legs spread out, ready for her. </p><p>"The beauties of womanhood" Nixon smirked"You always get to experience more things than you couldn't in your old life, grinding, sexual clothing, and kinky sex!"</p><p>Those words caused Douglass to feel weird inside, she never truly get how attracted she really was to her, it made her wonder how long this was lasting. Before this situation, or years before she even came here.</p><p>It was so strange.</p><p>But before she could think any longer about it, she felt the toy enter inside. She moaned softly, holding her lover in place so she could feel more of it. Nixon thrusted roughly inside of her, making her and her lover moan out loud in bliss.</p><p>The toy was double edged, so it made it pleasurable for The both of them.</p><p>"Fuck!" Nixon cussed out"I should really make myself have a real penis, just so I can cum inside of you"</p><p>"Really?" She blushed "You would really do that?"</p><p>"anything to get some good moans from you princess"</p><p>Nixon had been practicing magic ever since she found out that she could make herself into a hermit. She use to be human, but decided that she wanted to live a different life from her own. Becoming a hermit who can do plenty of magic from good and bad, to light and dark. She was the reason for the medications in the medical room, and the enchanted spell on the barrier after Yukari broke in.</p><p>But Biden thought that spell was dumb, because even if she did cast it, she would've just entered in anyway.</p><p>But Nixon wasn't so worried about her, she was more worried about other Yokai in general. </p><p>"oh!" Douglass moaned"God that so good, harder!"</p><p>"As you wish my princess" she giggled</p><p>Many hours had passed but in the end they couldn't take it anymore, so they came with a loud scream. Collapsing to the bed in a sex high.</p><p>Nixon pulled out the toy and washed it in the bathroom, before putting it back in the box for another day. She crawled back to bed, holding her lover tightly in her arms. They kissed each other slowly until they grew tired and went to sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next day Truth went over to check on them, they were late for the daily meeting that would happen to check on how everyone was feeling in the white house. </p><p>But when she didn't find Nixon in her room, she knew exactly where she really was.</p><p>But she was not going to to both opening it and went back to the club room to tell then that they won't be here. Saying that they're super tired today.</p><p>Everyone got the message quickly, and decided to not worry about it and continue their meeting </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Knowing someone's place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Jackson was coming home after a nice cold drink she meets the same Tanuki from the music hall.</p><p>And unexpected tensions grow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson wasn't exactly the type of person to get along with. First of all she was racist as hell, secondly she was prone to get angry easily, and thirdly, she was known to get extremely violent. An absolute Jackass.</p><p>At least that's what people say about here.</p><p>In truth she wasn't that much of a hot head, she had plenty of friends and could get along with any one if she liked.</p><p>However her love for dueling and that trail of tears incident caused her bad reputation. But she wasn't even the one responsible for that.</p><p>In fact she even denied the bill the first time it was even given to her table.</p><p>But politics is always to insane, so it was passed anyway.</p><p>She never hated black people, hell, she never even owned slaves. Those were his cousins, which he immediately freed due to her disgust towards the whole practice. Thought not as passionate ad Lincoln or Douglass, she always thought that enslavement was bad for business. Her vice president didn't seem to agree and it was common for them to get into huge fights over it.</p><p>But if she wasn't so bad then why was she so rude to Douglass.</p><p>It was mainly just an act so no one can know about her secret. But Washington suggests to get rid of it.</p><p>"I know you feel like a piece of shit for everything we've done, trust me I do, but you are new you now, you don't have to play the bad guy anymore, all of your sins are gone"</p><p>Which was true, no one denied that part. But deep inside many of the presidents knew that they would still feel the pain and regret for everything they had caused.</p><p>And it hurt like a motherufucker.</p><p>So painful that Jackson borrowed Teddy's Ribbon to go out to the human village for a drink. She was a human after all.</p><p>When she was done washing away her guilt she headed back on the road home, align the way she gets distracted by the beauty of Gensokyo. It was so peaceful that she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.</p><p>But then her senses came back after she accidentally crashed into someone.</p><p>"AH!" They screamed</p><p>Jack fell the the ground, holding her head in pain.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The person asked</p><p>"I'm fine just a little-"she groaned, looking up to see who it was, and then gasping in horror</p><p>She recognized this person, that black Tanuki from the music hall, with her enormous tail and harsh attitude.</p><p>" YOU!!!!"she screamed"You're that fucking Tanuki!"</p><p>She squinted her eyes and leaned closer to Jackson.</p><p>"and you must be the Assshole" she growled"Ready to apologize bitch?"</p><p>"not in a million years" she grunted before getting herself up"I'm done with this shit, I'm going now!"</p><p>She got up and walked away. Not wanting to deal with anymore drama. But that Tanuki decided to follow her.</p><p>"what the fuck do you want from me!?" She screamed "I don't want to be bothered"</p><p>"I just wanted an apology" she said in a low voice"But if you won't then I'll leave"</p><p>"then go"</p><p>But they both just stood their like idiots. Until Jackson let out a sigh.</p><p>"look, I'm sorry about running into you or the second time, but I don't feel like fighting" she said"Because it will end up to you thinking I'm racist, then arguing, then fighting and then someone ends up in a coma, and I don't want that"</p><p>"bruh, who the you think I am, A thug?"</p><p>"well aren't you?"</p><p>"no...not anymore"</p><p>"...then you will act like that, I'm gone!"</p><p>Jackson walked off but that Tanuki still followed her.</p><p>"ugh!" She screamed "What do you want!?"</p><p>"I just wanted to talk to you"</p><p>"...well I don't, now goodbye"</p><p>"I won't stop following you" she said</p><p>"great, just fucking great" she mumbled</p><p>Jackson just kept on walking and the Tanuki just kept on following. Until they were at the rock. Jackson used the ribbons to open the barrier and went inside, the Tanuki followed her in. Once they made it to Tue Whitehouse the Tanuki was in awe.</p><p>"whoa, I always wanted to see the white house"</p><p>"Ahuh..." She groaned</p><p>She went inside of the mansion with the Tanuki and into the kitchen, where Obama was making dinner since it was her turn.</p><p>"hey Jackson!" Obama smiled"Who's she?"</p><p>"I don't know, just some weirdo from the music hall"</p><p>"Hey, I ain't no weirdo" the Tanuki huffed</p><p>"says the person who is following me for no reason"</p><p>"I said I wanted to talk"</p><p>"well I don't, now leave!"</p><p>She groaned loudly and walked over to her room, but the Tanuki still kept on following her. It was so odd the Obama nearly burned dinner.</p><p>"shit!" She screamed</p><p>Inside of Jackson's room the Tanuki watched as Jackson viruses her teeth to get rid of the alcohol smell. Before going to her bed and smoking a cigarette.</p><p>She glared at her and handed her another lit one, which she agreed to without hesitation.</p><p>"hmm, this is different than front what I ever smoked" The Tanuki admitted</p><p>"good quality tobacco, fresh from Egypt"</p><p>"how fancy"she smirked" Who are you anyway?"</p><p>"Jackson, Andrew Jackson" she grunted"Now can you leave?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"but why, you should hate me"</p><p>"I don't hate you"</p><p>"...good grief, don't you know who I am, I'm the lunatic President!"</p><p>"trump is more of a lunatic than you are"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, now fuck off...whoever you are"</p><p>"it's Biggie Smalls to be exact"</p><p>"oh...you're that guy that Obama keeps on listening too" she sighed"that explains the tail"</p><p>"what about it?"</p><p>"it's big, you were big too back then"</p><p>"ah, with pride Jackson, with pride"</p><p>"of course, many of you do have that"</p><p>"of course we do, it's okay to be prideful if your self"</p><p>"and I'm not complaining, now can you please leave my room"</p><p>Biggie didn't seem to want to leave. It drove Jackson crazy, so crazy that she even threatened to shoot her if she didn't leave. But that was obviously not gonna work either.</p><p>In the end Jackson gave up, blowing out the smoke from her cigarette before taking off her coat jacket and lying on the bed.</p><p>"I heard you knew Michelle"she said softly</p><p>" I do, we use to talk a lot"</p><p>"I find it hard to believe, she's more proper than you are"</p><p>"that's only in public, but in private she's like me and the rest of us, she's from Gary after all"</p><p>"Typical" she sighed</p><p>Her guest went on top of the bed, eyes looking directly at her. Jackson didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care. But biggie slowly scooted over to her, using her tail to pushed her closer to her body. She went into her ear and said in a low voice.</p><p>"You know your place, It's rare to find white people like that, normally they would do anything to get their idiotic anger out but you... You behave"</p><p>"How does ignoring you mean behavior"</p><p>"Because you know your place, you know that you could never be superior to me, you know who you are, no lies, no schemes"</p><p>"Who wouldn't, we all try our best to make ourselves feel better by having privileges and racism, but in the end we can never be happy" she said"That's the honest truth, none of us are happy, we feel like shit...that's what we all are, shitty people"</p><p>"Good to here coming from you Jackson, now that you seem to understand what you are, maybe you won't mind if I do this"</p><p>"Wait what do yo-!?"</p><p>But her words were muffled by a strong passionate kiss. She wanted to free herself but she was too strong for her, her tail holding her in place. </p><p>No she knew why her tail was so big. It was used as a weapon for an extra limb.</p><p>But something inside of her wanted this to continue, curious about what she was going to do next. So she calmed down and allowed her to have her way.</p><p>Her mouth tasted like tobacco and cannabis, meaning that she smoked something before they met, but only a light dose. </p><p>It didn't mind Jackson at all, and she even went above and beyond by moaning softly and joining her in the kisses.</p><p>The kissing ended with them out of breath, their bodies feeling weird and unusual. Like a spark of love filled them somehow.</p><p>"you're mine now Jackson, and you will submit"</p><p>Jackson wasn't exactly thinking when she responded with a loud moan.</p><p>"Yes master" she replied before realizing what the hell she just said"Oh fuck, what did I just say?"</p><p>"You were submitting to me" she smirked</p><p>"Oh, I guess I got caught up in the moment since you were so...sexy"</p><p>"I have that way with people"</p><p>"But why me, I use to be a man"</p><p>"So was I, but no anymore, does it matter?"</p><p>"no, not at all" she smiled"in fact I kinda like it"</p><p>"Good grief, when did this all happen" Jackson thought"I was trying to go home after a drink, and now I'm being seduced by a Tanuki "</p><p>"What the hell am I doing" Biggie thought"this dude is an ass...but so am I technically "</p><p>Their eyes told the same story, they had no idea what they were thinking not did that have any clue on why they did this. Aren't they suppose to despise each other?</p><p>Jackson sighed and lit up another cigarette, handing her guest one as well. They both smoked for a minute and looked into each others' eyes. </p><p>"Wanna fuck?"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"I don't have a dick if you are wondering"</p><p>"I do"</p><p>"How was that possible?"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"Damn, I wish I had that"</p><p>"Why, so you can fuck me?" She laughed"Not gonna happen Jackie"</p><p>"No, just so you can jerk me off while you fucked me from behind"She smirked" I'll have to talk to Nixon about that"</p><p>"She knows how to do that?"</p><p>"Maybe, we'll just have to see"</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile Obama was going to check on Jackson just in case something bad happened, but when she opened the door she immediately closed it shut.</p><p>"oh I did not see that coming" she said </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>